


Ain't Nobody's Bitch!

by WolfStar_85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, D/s tones, Degradation-mild, Did I mention I hate Governor?, Drug-Induced Sex, Gay Sex, Governor being a lying sack of shit, Governor has a Daddy kink, Graphic Sex, Hand Jobs, I hate Governor, I hate Governor with a passion, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Merle doesn't like it, Milton likes to watch, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-con due to Merle being drugged, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Vomiting, Voyeurism, but goes along with, mention of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Merle had no idea what he was in for when he agreed to work for and with the man that called himself the Governor, but he would soon find out, and it could change his life, forever!This fic is inspired by a fic called Lieutenant by the talented author: coockie8  THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR INSPIRING ME TO WRITE THIS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Everything belongs to AMC and The Walking Dead Franchise! I am making no profit from this story, it's merely for enjoyment, NO copyright infringement intended

Merle Dixon had to admit, he was a lucky man, even if he didn’t believe in luck. If it hadn’t been for Philip Blake, who called himself Governor, Merle would have been dead by now. In truth, Merle knew he owed Philip his life. He’d been here at Woodbury a good several months when Governor first sought an audience with him, and he’d went to see him without question. He’d become something of a right hand to the man, and that suited Merle just fine. He got let in on all Woodbury news, got to be present when a new life was brought into the small community, got to have dinner with Governor and they would talk about their old lives for hours. Merle knew Governor’s secret… that he kept his walker-turned daughter locked up in a closet in his home. 

It had been a total accident that Merle had found the young girl, he’d been asked to come see Governor and while he was setting in the living room waiting on Governor to finish his shower Merle had heard a noise in a nearby closet. Maybe he shouldn’t have, but he’d investigated and that’s when he’d found her. It had taken quite a while to get Philip to open up about his family and what happened, but after that, he’d been quite distant from Merle. Merle guessed it had something to do with the raw emotions the story had brought forth in the Woodbury leader. Whatever the reason, Philip hadn’t had much to do with Merle after that. Perhaps that’s why Merle’s suspicions peaked when Philip’s ally, and the Woodbury doctor and scientist Milton Mamet, had come to him saying Philip was requesting an audience. 

Now, Merle stood in the well kept living room waiting, once again on Governor to come from his room. He nodded his head when Philip slipped out and over to him wearing only a pair of brown jean style pants, his short hair shiny with water still dripping slightly from the ends, Merle had to admit, the man wasn’t bad looking. “Ya wanted ta see me Gov’nor?” He asked in his heavy backwoods hick accent. “Yes Merle.” Philip said nodding. “Been thinkin about when you were here last, perhaps, I was a bit harsh with ya. Wasn’t expecting ya to find her. No one else has. So, I wanted ta make it up to ya.”

“Yeah?” Merle asked looking at him suspiciously. “Whatcha have in mind?” He asked eyeing him cautiously. Years of torture and abuse often made a person very cautious of others. Philip gave him one of his signature smiles. “Have a seat, let’s talk over some whiskey!” He poured himself and Merle both some whiskey. Keeping his back turned to Merle, he opened up a bottle on his counter and got out what appeared to be a chewable vitamin, then closed the bottle and tucked it out of sight before going to Merle and handing him the glass of whiskey and the vitamin. “Here, please. Milton said your stump, while it’s healed nicely, is looking kind of red. He’s afraid you might get an infection, and I can’t have that.” He was a good liar and almost everyone believed his lies. 

Such was the case with Merle. He nodded a bit, and though he’d not noticed any reddening or darkening of the healed wound, he took the pill, swallowing it with a drink of his whiskey, he cringed at the harshly bitter taste. “Thank you.” He said gently and they proceeded to engage in a deep conversation. Philip told him things about his past, that he hadn’t told anyone else, and Merle had done likewise. It was perhaps 10 or 20 minutes when Merle started feeling the effects of the drug. His breathing increased and he closed his eyes, his vision blurred and his speech started to slur a bit… and worse yet, he was horny as hell. His thick 10 inch cock strained against the tight jeans he wore. He shook his head, trying to clear it. “Think… I… best go ‘ome.” He muttered softly. “Not feelin right, Phil…” 

Philip smirked, though Merle wouldn’t remember it, and stood. “You can use my bed, rest all ya need to, you’ve been workin pretty hard lately.” Merle shook his head again, trying to clear his vision and took another sip of whiskey. What was wrong with him? He couldn’t be drunk yet… he didn’t get drunk easily, alcohol ran in his blood thanks to his abusive drunk of a father. “Yeah, per’aps that’s best. Thank ya.” He slurred and stood. He was very unsteady and had to let Philip help him into the bedroom. Once he was laying on the bed, on his back, Philip could see Merle’s waiting erection, straining against his pants. 

“Those jeans look tight,” Philip said gently. “Let’s get those off ya, it may help ya feel better.” “m’kay.” Merle muttered in his drugged state. Philip slowly undone Merle’s jeans and slid them off, removing Merle’s shoes and socks as well. Merle sighed, resting with his hands up, fingers locked and his head laying on his hands. He looked very relaxed other than having a currently raging hard on. “Why don’t we get you out of that hot shirt too?” Philip suggested in a gentle almost caring tone. “Could be you overheated and the alcohol is making you feel this way.” His suggestion worked again as Merle nodded wordlessly. Philip smirked and worked each of Merle’s shirt buttons off, starting from the bottom and working his way up, he leaned in and placed gentle kisses to Merle’s abs as he worked his way up Merle’s torso, to his chest.

“Mmm.” Merle hummed softly, his body tensing a bit from the soft touch of Philip’s lips. His eyes fluttered closed briefly and with each light kiss, his breathing elevated. Philip kissed his way up to Merle’s chest then up to his throat as he popped open the last button of the shirt Merle wore. Philip’s lips found Merle’s Adam’s Apple, and he pressed a light kiss to the skin just below it. Merle let out a soft groan, letting Philip remove his shirt for him. Philip smiled and pulled back, watching Merle a moment, giving him some time and letting the drug take more effect. After a couple more minutes, Philip leaned in and kissed the area again, then down Merle’s chest and over, flicking his tongue against each of Merle’s nipples. 

Merle was coming alive at Philip’s touch, the drug making everything seem that much more intense and pleasurable. He wriggled a bit as Philip kissed back down his body, stopping at the very base of his cock. His breathing was elevated and he let out soft moans now. Everything was just feeling so good. Philip smiled at him and ducked his head, his tongue darting out against the small bit of skin that hung at the connecting point of Merle’s cock head and the shaft. This made Merle arch some and let out a breathy moan. His cock was hard, and throbbing, twitching some.

Philip kissed down the length of the shaft and took Merle’s scrotum into his hands, rolling Merle’s balls around in his hands while ducking his head and kissing then sucking the stretch of skin that connected his balls to his penis. This made Merle arch and moan louder. “Gov’nor…” He muttered out the name in a soft moan. He couldn’t understand, why couldn’t he fight this? Why was it feeling so damn good? Philip pulled back to look at him. “Yes my pet?” He asked with a drawl to his voice. “More.” Merle mumbled. “You like it?” Philip asked before kissing the very tip of Merle’s cock head, right on the slit, and Merle moaned louder. “Yeah.” Merle practically whispered it.

Nodding, Philip kissed him there again, receiving Merle’s arching and another moan as a reward. Philip let his lips part this time and slid them down around Merle’s sensitive cock head down to where it connected to the shaft. He started making sucking motions. Merle arched and moaned with each suck. His breathing speeding up more. He could not regain control, Philip was just making it feel too good. “S’good.” Merle muttered softly. Philip merely chuckled around Merle’s cock head, this creating a pleasant vibration that made Merle shudder and groan. 

Philip slowly took more of Merle’s length into his mouth, licking and sucking it as he went. Down, down, down… until he bottomed out and had Merle’s entire length in his mouth. He was sucking him hard before pulling back to the head and taking him to the hilt once again. He repeated this action several times, working up a good quick speed, all the while Merle arched and shook and writhed and moaned. “Yeah… yeah…” He muttered. It was so good, so very very good. Merle’s eyes rolled and his hips gave a sharp buck as he inched ever closer to climax.

“Who knew you were such a slut?” Philip degraded when he pulled back to let Merle’s body calm a bit, this was part of the treatment, he would bring Merle to almost climax, let him drop a bit then raise him up again, building him to a strong hard heavy climax point, edging him. Merle tried to growl at the question, he was not a slut, but just as he went to speak those words, Philip took him to the hilt again causing him to arch, buck his hips and moan loudly. This time, Philip sucked him hard and fast, inching him closer and closer before pulling back again. Merle shuddered hard and groaned. He bit his lip to keep from speaking, afraid of what might come out of his mouth if he spoke. God he was so hard, so aroused… he needed it, but didn’t dare ask.

Philip watched him closely as he continued in this manner, edging him ever closer before stopping just before Merle could topple over the edge. “Yes, a beautiful little slut who wants cock.” Philip degraded and again Merle growled, opened his mouth to speak but again, all that came out was a loud needy moan as Philip’s hot wet mouth encased his cock once again. Merle bit his lip hard, moaning, groaning in pleasure and need. He needed to be fucked, his ass muscles quivered in anticipation, his cock was full and throbbing hard, twitching and aching to explode. His hips moved now, trying to fuck Philip’s mouth, to which Philip merely held Merle’s hips down so he couldn’t move them, this resulted in hard, almost seizure like shudders and a series of loud gasps and moans, as Merle slowly fell apart.

After several minutes of edging Merle, Philip pulled back, watching the man writhe and moan as he fought to control himself. A small trickle of blood ran down Merle’s chin from where he’d bitten his lip too hard and Philip leaned in kissing it then sucking Merle’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking it lightly while one of his hands roamed down Merle’s body to his throbbing cock and started gently stroking it. His free hand now working to undo and remove his own belt then unzip his pants, he pulled his own cock out of his shorts and give it a few strokes. He set up and repositioned how he and Merle were on the bed, so that Merle’s mouth was dangerously close to his own cock. “Suck it my bitch!” He ordered and Merle blinked. “Ain’t yer bitch!” He muttered before doing as ordered and started sucking on Philip’s cock. 

Philip let out a soft moan as he quickly hardened at Merle’s touch. “Hmmm.” He hummed softly. “You’ve sucked cock before… who?” He asked and Merle paused, wrapped his fingers around Philip’s cock shaft and stroked him gently so he could answer the question. “M’father…” He muttered still very much drugged. “M’brother…” Philip smirked. “I see.” He said nodding. “Well, my little slut, why don’t you show my cock the same treatment you show your brother?” He knew he was likely going places he shouldn’t but he also knew the drug in Merle’s system would render him helpless, unable to resist. Merle suddenly took on an almost loving look at Philip’s cock before sliding his lips around the thick head then taking the full length and started sucking it hard, very hard and fast, almost painfully so.

With a loud moan, Philip arched and gripped Merle’s short haircut, forcing himself to stay lodged in Merle’s mouth and down his throat. “Yes…. that’s it slut… suck me! Oh yeah… oh you’re good at that! That’s it slut…” He could tell Merle was powerless to fight this and played up on it. Continuing to degrade Merle with each lick and suck. He forced Merle off before he himself exploded into Merle’s mouth, that would go other places when he was ready for it to. “You my pet are a very good little cock sucker!” He praised and kissed Merle roughly, shoving him to his back and crawling over him. He smirked a bit and pressed his lips to Merle’s throat as he lined himself up with Merle’s unprepared, unlubricated ass. 

Merle couldn’t help the sound of pain and pleasure that was ripped out of his throat as Philip slowly inserted himself into Merle’s ass. He groaned a bit as Philip’s cock head entered him fully with a small pop as his ass walls slammed down around Philip’s cock. Philip groaned a bit at the tightness. “You’ve been taken before, but it’s been a long time.” He said, he could just tell it. “Yeah…” Merle answered. “Mmm… mah father d’it.” He winced a bit feeling Philip sliding into him deeper only to pull out to where just the head was inside him again. Philip worked slowly, inch by inch as he embedded himself into Merle. Pushing in another inch each time before pulling out so that just the head was in, then pushing in another inch and back out.

It was in this slow manner that Philip finally buried himself to the hilt inside Merle. Merle panted heavily, as Philip stopped moving, giving Merle time to adjust before he pulled all the way out then suddenly gave a sharp thrust shoving all the way in roughly, his cock head striking Merle’s prostate as he did so. Merle arched high off the bed and let out a loud gasp and moan of nothing but pure pleasure, his body convulsing slightly and a small spurt of precum shot from his cock. “Fuck…” Merle whispered. He groaned as Philip pulled all the way out and thrust into home once again, another spurt of precum shot from Merle’s cock and the man arched again with another loud moan.

Philip repeated this sequence a few more times, until he too, moaned with each entry. He pulled out once more, all the way and drove home once again. “Oh… please…” The request was soft, something Merle Dixon never did was beg, but this… this was too much and he needed it. This time Philip began bucking and thrusting his hips in a fast, rough manner. Merle arched and moaned loudly. “Yeah… oh yeah…” He couldn’t stop the pleasured words from slipping out. “You like that Merle?” Philip asked as he bucked and thrust into Merle almost violently. “You like it rough?” “Yeah! Please…” Merle answered him, this time his plea was evident.

Chuckling, Philip gave a nod of his head and held Merle’s arms over his head to brace himself and he drove into him in a hard, violent, unrelenting way. Merle arched, moaned and writhed under him, getting lost in the pleasure of what was being done to him. “Harder…” Merle moaned out. “Please… faster… deeper… oh dear god just fuck me!” And Philip obliged, driving into him with reckless abandon, striking the prostate with each motion. Each hard thrust making Merle gasp and moan and beg for even more as the drug coursed through his system. 

Merle’s hips snapped upward, meeting Philip’s thrust for thrust, making the act even more violent, even more painfully pleasurable. He couldn’t control himself and soon, very soon, he was reduced to nothing but a wanton, begging, sex-hungry slut. His body belonged to Philip, and only Philip could make him sing in the way he was right now. Philip thrust in hard giving him three very sharp bucks before pressing in against him as he cried out. Merle’s hips snapped to attention, shoving Philip even deeper, he could feel Philip’s hot, thick, sticky cum shoot out in thick hot jets, coating his insides. It was too much and Merle’s cock gave a hard throb, before he too shot his own seed and coated both of their abdomens. 

Spent, Philip dropped on top of Merle, panting heavily. “Oh Merle… you are definitely a good fuck!” He praised and kissed him. Though he was softening now, he didn’t pull out of Merle. He kept himself lodged deep inside Merle’s ass. Merle looked up at him, dazed almost, panting hard and shuddering. He didn’t attempt to move from under Philip. He moved his legs to wrap them around Philip’s waist, holding Philip in him for as long as was possible. It seemed important to both men that this was done, though at the time, only Philip knew why and he wasn’t about to explain it to Merle, not yet at least… perhaps in a few months when Merle started suddenly gaining weight, and his stomach started to extend… yeah, that would be good.

After several moments, there was no way Merle nor Philip could keep Philip’s cock inside Merle any longer and the head slipped out with a wet pop. Philip smiled and nuzzled against Merle’s neck, kissing it lightly. “Thank you.” He whispered. Then in a slightly louder voice he spoke five words as he moved off Merle and stood, dressing. “My beautiful, perfect, little bitch!” He said and leaned in to kiss Merle’s neck again before buckling his belt and buttoning his shirt. “Ain’t nobody’s bitch!” Merle murmured as sleep suddenly overtook him and he rolled to his side, and curled up around his abdomen in a protective manner, not knowing at that moment that in nine months time, he would be giving birth to Philip Blake’s new baby girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle finds out why he's sick, and his temper writes a check only his body can cash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions typical signs of pregnancy including throwing up, if that is something that bothers you, you might want to skip over those parts. There is also a very small amount of D/s at the end, it's just too easy to do when Governor is involved.

About a month had passed since Merle had passed out at Governor’s place then woke up the next day, still very groggy. Philip had passed it off as too much heat coupled with the alcohol and then adding the pill that Philip assured Merle was an antibiotic, even though Merle had been given no others since then. According to Philip the three combined had caused Merle to pass out. Merle had found it rather strange that he’d woken up the next day naked, but Philip had explained that away as well, telling Merle that he had to get Merle completely undressed and cool his body temperature down before he had a heat stroke. Merle had no reason to doubt him.

Today however, Merle snapped awake from a dream, he’d had them before, it was always the same; his father… forcing the then much younger Merle, to go to bed with him only to start touching which always led to much worse, the worst part of the dream was always what happened after, and what generally woke him up, drenched in a cold sweat. Merle with his belly extended well beyond what it should be, him knowing in the dream his father had gotten him pregnant. Thank god that wasn’t something that could actually happen.

It took Merle a moment to realize just where he was this time though. And as soon as he was aware of his surroundings, he was also quite aware of something else. He felt like he was about to either pass out again, or throw up. The latter being the most prominent feeling. He lay there in the silence for some time, taking slow deep breaths and trying to calm his stomach, sure it was just a side effect from being woken up from the dream, but even so… Merle Dixon… Never got sick. So this was concerning.

After about ten or so minutes, Merle found the feeling wasn’t going away but getting worse. Perhaps if he got himself something to eat? But that thought just made him wrinkle his nose and want to throw up even more. In fact, the thought of him wanting to throw up made him want to throw up and very soon, he rolled over onto his side, grabbed the nearby trash can, and did just that. It took him a bit to get settled back down, and he lay back on the bed and panted a bit, trying to catch his breath. Nothing really came up, how could it when he didn’t have anything on his stomach to begin with? 

Merle slowly sat up, tied the trash sack and pulled it out of the trash can before placing a fresh sack into the can and setting it back beside his bed. He would take it out with the morning trash, after he went to the bathroom and took his shower. Woodbury had a water source not far away and Philip had fixed it up with a water purifier so they at least had clean running water, even if it was cold. There was not many places that had actual hot water any more. Merle had heard of a place that did, a safe-zone… but it was several miles away and one would be lucky if they made it halfway there under the current conditions. Then again, Merle wasn’t just anybody. But, he wouldn’t leave here. He owed Philip Blake, the man had saved his life after all.

Standing slowly, so as not to jar his already rocky stomach, Merle grabbed the tied up trash sack and took it to the kitchen, placing it in the trash can in there and tied it up before taking it to the back door to wait for him to take it out to the trash pile they had set up in Woodbury. He went to the bathroom and stripped. Nothing looked any different than what it had previously. He did have a slight beer belly but nothing out of the ordinary, everything else looked the same as well so he started the shower, and stepped in. The cold water made him shiver but it couldn’t be helped. It also did nothing to alleviate the sick feeling in his stomach. 

After making sure he was clean, Merle got out of the shower and turned his water off, then went to the sink and shaved, that’s when another wave of severe nausea hit and he sank to the floor over the toilet and threw up again. Still, nothing of real great importance came up. He still had yet to eat. When he was sure this round was over, he stood and flushed the toilet then brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out really good. The taste of the mouthwash almost making him sick again. If this kept up, he would have to go see Milton. The assistant to the Governor, Milton Mamet was the closest thing Woodbury had to a doctor. 

Merle dried off and dressed slowly. He didn’t want to move to fast for fear of another wave of sickness. Once he was dressed he looked at his arm where his stump was, it looked okay so he washed it off like he always had before putting some moisturizing lotion… how the hell Philip had managed to acquire something like moisturizing lotion was beyond Merle’s knowledge, but he was grateful for it. Once that was done, Merle grabbed the trash from in the bathroom, then the living room and took them along with the trash in the kitchen outside to the trash pile. He said good morning to a few of the Woodbury locals then went to his place again to fix himself something to eat, settling for a bowl of Corn Chex cereal. He got through about half the bowl before he shoved the bowl away and ran to the bathroom to throw it right back up. That was it, he had to go talk to Milton. 

After this most recent round was over, Merle rinsed his mouth out again and went to his room, putting on the knife blade contraption that Philip and Milton had fixed up for him. He sighed a bit, what had made him so sick all of a sudden? He stepped out of his house and looked around, trying to decide where Milton might be. He knew Philip and Milton were working on something with some doctor or… military man or… whatever the guy was. Perhaps that was where he’d find him? Whatever, he found the fresh air made him feel a bit better. Maybe he’d had too much alcohol again last night, maybe that was the problem. He’d give it a bit and see if the nausea wore off later in the day.

It was customary for Merle to check in at the gate watch so he headed there. “How’s things look?” He called to the men standing watch. “Looking good Merle!” One of the men called back. “Already downed two biters!” “Excellent!” Merle said nodding in approval. “The more of the shits we can take out the better off this world is.” “Do you really think we have a chance?” One of the other men asked, he was fairly new to Woodbury. “Sure we do!” Merle said nodding. “If we keep on it, and take them sons a bitches out every chance we get. Y’all just keep doin’ whatcha doin’, we’ll be fine!” He turned to walk off, and groaned as another wave of nausea hit him, this time though he was able to keep from throwing up, but it was just barely. Maybe that meant whatever this was was starting to calm down some. That would be fine as far as Merle was concerned. 

“Good morning Merle!” One of the other guards, who was headed toward the gate said with a smiled. “Mornin’ Crowley.” Merle answered. “Hey, ya wouldn’t happen ta know where I might find Milton would ya?” “Yes as a matter of fact.” Crowley answered nodding. “He’s in his office working with the soldier.” Merle nodded and headed that direction. He would at least see about getting looked at. There was obviously something not right with him or else he wouldn’t be throwing up and nauseous like he was. He didn’t fully trust Milton’s expertise as a doctor, but the man was the best thing they had to work with. He’d heard of another group again several miles away that had a very good doctor but again, like the other safe-zone, this one was quite out of reach and it would be nearly impossible for a sick person to get to just to see the doctor, so Milton would have to do.

When he neared the building Milton used as an office, he could hear both Milton and Philip talking, he knocked. Milton opened the door. “Merle!” He said almost sounding shocked. “Come in, what brings you here?” Merle gave a small smile as he stepped in. “I’m not interrupting somethin’ am I?” He asked gently glancing at Philip then Milton. “Not at all Merle, we were just talking.” Philip said with a smile of his own, almost a smirk. Merle nodded gently. “I was wonderin if we could have a talk Milton. Got somethin’ goin’ on an’ quite frankly, I’m not sure what it is. Thinkin’ I musta ate somethin’ I shouldn’t have.” 

Philip listened to Merle intently. “Ya gettin’ sick Merle?” Philip asked with a small frown creasing his forehead. “Not really sure Gov’nor.” Merle said gently and began to explain what happened when he’d woken up this morning. Philip couldn’t help but smirk now. “Well, tell ya what. Why don’t I leave ya to your patient Milton and we can finish our discussion later?” Actually, he wanted to be well away from Merle when the hot head found out the truth about why he was getting sick. Milton nodded and started gathering his examination items, to look Merle over. He knew Merle’s condition, Philip and he had actually just been talking about it. He’d warned Philip not to drug Merle, that when Merle found out he would be very angry, and reminded him of how easily Merle tended to fly off the handle. But nothing he had said stopped Philip from doing it anyway. “Have a seat on the table Merle.” Milton said and started looking him over acting as though he knew nothing.

“When did this nausea first start?” Milton asked as he checked Merle’s vision, and hearing first giving him a thorough check over, just in case it was something different. “Just this mornin’.” Merle answered. “Woke up because of it.” He wasn’t about to tell Milton about his dream, the man would probably just laugh him off, men did not… could not… get pregnant and to think that they could was absurd. The whole dream was stupid, Merle should have been over these dreams by now. But they still cropped up once in awhile. Miton looked Merle over, examining him from top to bottom before grabbing a plastic cup with a lid. “Here, go into that bathroom over there and get me a urine sample. I have a few things I can run some tests on it with.” He said and pointed to the room he was meaning. 

Merle nodded and went to the bathroom, it was actually just a room with a couple of holes drilled into the floor so people could do what they had to do. He got the urine sample, after a few minutes, and came back out to Milton handing the capped cup over. Milton took it and began to run a few tests. He turned back to Merle and asked for a blood sample. He didn’t have a lot of tests he could run, but he had the necessary ones. It would take a bit before the results came in, giving him time to finish looking Merle over. “Are you having any abdominal pain with the sickness?” He asked and Merle shook his head. “Dizziness, fatigue anything like that? What did you have to eat last night?” Merle thought the questions over and answered each one as honestly as he could remember. “Not really on the dizziness, maybe a bit of fatigue and steak and eggs for supper with a few shots of whiskey.” 

“Sometimes, if you have too much to drink you can get sick like this the next day. Any signs of a hangover? Headache, sensitivity to light or sound?” Milton asked as he went over each of the possible options. “No, not really. Maybe a small headache but nothing like a hangover.” Merle answered shaking his head, though he had to admit, that made him a bit lightheaded. “I think I know what’s wrong with you, but, I want to eliminate all other possibilities first.” Milton said as he placed a thermometer into Merle’s mouth then checked out the rest of Merle’s vitals, after all if he was indeed pregnant, he had to be healthy in order to have a healthy baby.

Merle sat still for Milton, letting the man do what he needed, all he wanted to know was why he was sick. Milton took the thermometer away after a few minutes and nodded. “No fever, that’s a damn good sign. Pulse is slightly elevated but not concerning, blood pressure is good. Everything else looks okay.” He took a recently acquired stethoscope and put it to Merle’s chest. “Give me some deep breaths.” He listened to Merle’s lungs and then his heart and nodded again. “Heart’s good, lungs are clear.” He lifted Merle’s shirt a bit and listened to Merle’s stomach, listening for the small sounds that the stomach typically made and nodded again. “No gastrointestinal problems from the sounds of it. Bend over and drop your pants, I want to make sure there’s no problems with your colon or prostate, sometimes that can make you sick like this.”

For a moment, Merle just sat there then did as told, letting the man do a complete physical short of touching his package. He winced a bit when Milton slipped a gloved finger into his ass and moved it around. “Colon seems fine from what I can feel.” Milton said then pressed his finger in just a bit deeper and Merle arched, letting out a soft forced moan. “Oh… shit… Milton… don’tcha be doin’ shit like that.” He muttered softly as Milton explored his prostate making Merle come to life for him even if he wasn’t actually trying to turn Merle on. “Sorry Merle, just checking you out.” Milton said and he removed his finger and took the glove off.

As Merle went to pull his pants up, Milton stopped him. “Wait… let me check the front out as well. This day and age, we can’t be too careful.” On this one, Merle would, and did, protest. “Ya ain’t touchin’ my shit Milton!” He snapped, he always angered easily but today, for whatever reason, he felt more on edge with his emotions than usual. “Merle, calm down.” Milton said in a gentle calm voice. He did not need Merle angered before he told him the truth. “I’m just doing a complete physical, making sure that we rule out every possibility. Now, please. You came to me asking to find out what was wrong, I have to look you over and check you out before I can tell you.”

There was a moment of silence in which Merle had his arms crossed and simply glared at Milton then he sighed. “Fine. Do what ya gotta do, but no funny shit!” He said irritably and held his arms straight out so he wouldn’t be as tempted to slap the shit out of the man for touching him. Milton knelt and started to examine Merle’s balls and cock. His hands gently rubbing and pressing in certain areas and the sensation made Merle shift and moan softly. “I want to get a sample of your semen. Test it, make sure everything is okay in that part of you. Now, we can do it one of two ways, I can jack you off or you can jack yourself off. Which would you prefer?” Milton asked, really he was just sort of toying with the man now, but Merle didn’t have to know that. 

“I’ll fuckin’ do it.” Merle said with a small glare. “Ain’t no man touchin’ my shit but me!” He had trust issues with men touching him there, after surviving a father like his, who wouldn’t? Thanks to the drug he’d been given, he didn’t remember what happened between Philip and himself. Milton shrugged. “Alright. Have at it then.” He said and handed Merle another plastic cup to collect a sample in. Merle started rubbing and jerking himself, slow gentle strokes and then quick firmer ones and back to the slower ones. He seemed so sensitive, more so than usual and it wasn’t long before he was moaning softly.

Milton wasn’t much of a toucher, and Philip had made it clear that Merle was his and his alone but watching was fun. Merle shuddered as he brought himself closer to his climax. His moans getting louder until his hips gave a sharp buck and he cried out as he started to cum. He didn’t know it, but Milton came at the same time, in his own pants just getting off by watching Merle. He capped the sample and pulled his pants up, zipping and buttoning them before fixing his belt again. He handed the sample to Milton who took it and turned away with a small smirk on his face. God, Merle was so easy! Merle climbed back onto the table and set down, his legs somewhat weak from his climax. 

After several moments, Milton turned to Merle. “You’re perfectly healthy Merle, nothing wrong healthwise. Everything came out good and clean. No infections, no disease that I can find at least.” Merle frowned at the diagnosis. “Then what the bleeding shit’s wrong with me? There has to be somethin’ wrong otherwise I wouldn’t be feelin’ like I do!” He asked but was absolutely not prepared for the answer he was about to receive. “You’re pregnant.” Milton said. 

There was a long pause as Merle’s mind processed this information then he laughed. “Fuck you talkin’? Men can’t get pregnant! Besides, I ain’t been with no one since I was real little and that was my drunk ass father.” He shook his head and stood quickly, swaying a bit as the room suddenly started spinning, he braced against the table and took several deep calming breaths. He stared out in front of himself, thinking, and for Merle Dixon that was sometimes bad. His eyes narrowed as he thought back to a month ago, when he’d passed out. His jaw clenched tight as the realization hit him. Philip Blake had drugged and fucked him. “That fucking bastard!” He snarled and straightened up, heading for the door, his blade hand raised. He still wasn’t fully accepting that he was pregnant, but now that he thought on it, all the signs were there. 

Milton went to stop Merle. “Merle, don’t do anything you’ll regret.” He said before being slammed back against the wall. Merle’s hand to his throat, blade to his temple. “I ain’t gonna regret nothin!” Merle snapped. As usual, the hot headed Merle was flying off the handle with his temper before even trying to find out the reasoning behind what had been done. He let the choking Milton go and stormed out the door. His eyes set on the house where Governor lived. He was going to murder that man. He wrenched the door open and slammed it shut. “Philip Blake! Get your fuckin’ ass out here now you son of a bitch!” He snarled and when Philip had stepped out of the other room into the living room where Merle was, he was promptly met with Merle’s fist slamming into his face and he went down onto the floor, holding his jaw. Merle had quite the sucker punch. He tested his jaw to make sure it wasn’t broken.

“Merle, calm down.” Philip tried to reason with Merle. “I can explain.” He let out a cry of pain when Merle kicked his ribs. “Fuck ain’t gonna be no explainin’!” Merle snapped as he kicked Philip hard in the ribs several times. “Fuck you thinkin’ druggin’ me up ya bastard? Don’tcha know that’s considered rape? Don’tcha think I’ve been raped enough in my life ya dickhead?” Yep, he was pissed. He knelt and grabbed Philip’s jaw tight and placed the blade to the man’s temple. “I oughta stab this fuckin’ blade inta yer head! I couldn’t even fight back! Ya gave me no choice in the matter!” Oh how he wanted to kill Philip right now, but he was too mad to even do that. He simply stared into Philip’s cold eyes.

The brief pause allowed Philip to get the upper hand and he jerked his body, flipping them so that he was over Merle, a hand holding Merle’s blade arm down the other at Merle’s throat, cutting off some of his oxygen. “You belong to me now Merle! You do what I say, as long as you are in these walls! I saved your life Merle. You owe me that much!” He leaned in and kissed at one of Merle’s ears causing the pinned man to shudder and let out a groan as his body seemed to instantly respond. Philip let his hand drift away from Merle’s throat to his clothed crotch and Merle arched with a groan as a jolt of electricity shot through his body. “You belong to me.” Philip repeated.

Merle didn’t speak for several moments, he stared at Philip like he’d never seen the man before. He knew Philip was right, Philip had saved his live, he did owe him, and had been bred by him. But he refused to be owned by him. “I agree ya saved my life, I agree I owe ya that very life, I even fuckin’ accept that ya bred me like a fuckin’ bitch in heat. But, you do not own me! I ain’t nobody’s bitch!” “Except mine!” Philip said gripped Merle tight through his pants causing Merle to moan loudly and he took the opportunity to kiss him, slipping his tongue into Merle’s mouth. He rubbed Merle firmly and Merle responded, his body lighting with a strange fire deep inside and before Merle knew what had happened, he was on his back in Philip’s bed completely naked once again with Philip driving into him and he arched and moaned. “My beautiful, perfect, little bitch!” Philip said just like the first night he’d taken Merle and he slammed into Merle’s prostate hard over and over. “Ain’t… oh…. Ain’t yer… ah Gov’nor… oh… ain’t yer bitch.” Merle moaned and panted out just before he arched hard against Philip and shot his load all over his own abdomen and waist, some of it dripping down over his cock and coating his balls. 

Governor merely laughed and slapped him before pressing into him deeply and filling Merle up once again with his own load. “You are my bitch Merle. That’s just how it is! You are my bitch now. You belong to me. I own you, are we clear?” When Merle refused to answer Philip gave a sharp snap of his hips and Merle arched and cried out as pleasure shot through him still. “Y-yeah.” He moaned. “My sexy little bitch!” Philip almost cooed softly at Merle and snapped his hips once more. “Oh… yeah.” Merle moaned out. Merle was now thoroughly exhausted and had no more fight left in him. He was feeling sick again as well. “Say it Merle!” Philip said and snapped his hips again. “I’m… oh fuck… I’m yours…” He whispered. “My what!?” Philip asked snapping his hips again. “Oh… oh… your…” Merle groaned and bit his lip not wanting to say the word. “My what Merle?!” Philip asked and drove into him once again over and over causing Merle to gasp, pant and moan, how long could this man actually go? “Y-your… oh… oh fuck… Gov’nor… Gov… Gov’nor… oh…” He arched and spilled his own cum once more. This time when he fell back he was shaking from the over stimulation. “I’m your bitch.” He whispered in defeat, panting heavily. “That’s right!” Philip said approvingly before giving one final snap and spilling out into Merle once more. 

Merle moaned softly as Philip pulled out then kissed Merle very gently. “Rest my pet!” Philip said. “I’ll come check on you later this afternoon. I’ll fix you some broth so you can have something on your stomach.” Merle merely nodded silently, he was to exhausted to argue. Philip had done the one thing Merle swore against his entire life, he’d truly made Merle his bitch. And now, Merle would pay the price. Nine long months worth. But, now that he was calmed down enough to think, perhaps it wasn’t so bad. Bringing a new life into the world, help repopulate the earth with humans again. He gave a small smile and curled up around his abdomen in a protective manner, closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep, the last thought that entered his mind before sleep overtook him, was that maybe, just maybe… the birth of his new little one would change the dark demented soul that was the Governor, Philip Blake. And maybe, they could learn to, love one another. Maybe…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's chapter 3. It's been three months now for Merle's pregnancy, and he's still trying to deny that he and Governor are an item. I shall issue a warning here! THIS CHAPTER DOES COVER SOME BDSM! And Merle finally gets to tell his story.

Every morning for the next two months after the night Merle said the words that he was indeed Philip’s bitch, he would get up with the attitude that he wasn’t, that he’d only said it to appease the leader of Woodbury, but then every night before he was allowed to go to sleep, Philip would prove him wrong by making him gasp, groan, moan, and scream in the purest pleasure the man had ever felt. Every morning Merle would get up knowing he was as straight as they came, there wasn’t a homosexual bone in his body, but every single night that truth was shattered as he was taken in such a way that said he was anything but a straight man as he shot load after load of cum for the man over him, and took load after load of cum up inside him. Merle Dixon never begged a day in his adult life, until Philip Blake got his hands on him, then he became a moaning begging mess.

As his pregnancy progressed, Merle found it harder and harder to resist responding to Philip’s touch, his body was so much more sensitive now. And it didn’t take long until he was on his knees begging Philip to shove his cock into his mouth. So far, they had only ever done facing each other but on the night of the ending of Merle’s third month of pregnancy, the end of his first trimester, things changed. Merle was starting to show his pregnancy belly now, though it was still somewhat passable for a beer belly, something Merle was thankful for. Philip smirked as he entered his bedroom, Merle laying on the bed resting for the day since he’d been having some trouble with morning sickness still. “Milton says you’re getting ready to start your second trimester and thinks it might be best if we change positions if we’re going to do anything else, just to ensure no risk of any kind to the developing baby.”

Merle wasn’t sure about this but sighed and nodded his head in agreement. Not like he had much choice anyway, Philip always had a way of making him cave to his needs. “What does he suggest?” He asked in a soft tone. “Us setting up like in a chair or something and you on my cock, or us standing, maybe having you bend over…pretty much anything with me behind you so there’s no pressure on your abdomen.” Philip said then smirked and started rubbing Merle’s clothed crotch making Merle arch and moan. “But, I have a better idea.” He said as he used his free hand to unzip Merle’s pants and undo the button. Merle was used to him doing this by now, but it wasn’t any less embarrassing to have a man making him feel this good. “Wh-what… oh Gov’nor… What do ya…. Hmm… have in mind?” He asked as his breathing elevated and his arousal grew with alarming ease. 

Philip slipped his hand into Merle’s open jeans and teased him for a moment, rubbing him through the boxers that Philip made him wear now because they were looser than briefs. Merle arched and moaned, panting already with need and lust filling his eyes. Philip leaned in and licked and nibbled at Merle’s ear, whispering into to it almost seductively. “On your knees bitch!” He ordered and suddenly gripped Merle’s hardening cock tight. Merle arched high and let out a loud moan, almost cumming right then and there but barely resisting it. He was no longer allowed to cum unless Philip did first, or gave him express permission to. 

Only one person had ever made Merle go on his knees, and that was his bastard of a father, and he wasn’t about to do so for Philip. “No.” He said defiantly then groaned as Philip’s grip on his cock tightened. “What… did you just say to me?” Philip asked dangerously. “Did you just say no to me?” He moved his hand and slapped Merle hard across the face. “I said get on your knees like the little bitch you are!” “I ain’t yer fuckin’ bitch!” Merle snapped and tried to get up but a hard hit to the chest made him fall back coughing. “You are my bitch Merle!” Philip said sharply. “I think it’s high time I truly taught you your place!” He stood and went to a closet, pulled out some rope and bound Merle by his wrist on his good arm and down at the elbow on the arm where his hand was gone, and by his ankles, tying him down to the bed. Merle struggled, a look of almost fear in his eyes. 

Philip cut Merle’s jeans off him as well as the boxers leaving his lower half naked save for shoes and socks. He leaned in and bit hard on Merle’s inner thigh and Merle cried out in pained pleasure, arching as best he could against the ropes. “Fuckin’ let me the fuck go ya fuckin’ bastard!” He snarled and twisted around, trying to fray the ropes. Philip bit Merle’s other inner thigh causing the man to cry out again and struggle even harder. Philip took Merle’s cock into his mouth and started sucking and licking him hard and fast, Merle being forced to gasp, arch and moan for him all the while still struggling to break free of the ropes that bound him. Philip edged Merle so close to his climax that Merle was begging to cum. He moved away and returned producing a cock ring, where the hell Philip got this kind of stuff Merle had no idea, nor did he want to find out. He struggled more trying to get away from what he knew Philip was about to do to him. Philip chuckled darkly and returned to licking and sucking Merle. “Oh…. Ah fuck.” Merle cursed and gasped, moaning loudly as he was brought so close to his climax. He hips pulling back some as the familiar tightening began, all of the blood build up in his cock getting ready to drain out as he shot his load, but just as he was about to thrust forward for that sweet release, he felt it. The cock ring locked tightly in place around his cock and balls, trapping the blood inside preventing the release he so desperately needed. He cried out in utter despair at the ultimate denial of what was set to be a powerful orgasm. He whined and started thrashing around on the bed, struggling to free himself so he could remove the ring, shove his cock into some opening on Philip and gain the release he needed. Philip smirked and sat back to let Merle tire himself out which, with Merle being pregnant, didn’t take too long. Merle finally lay back panting hard and simply glaring at Philip. “Let me go… please.” He said softly. “Please just, let me go.” Philip sighed. “Are you going to behave?” He asked in a soft, calm manner. Merle looked at him then away and closed his eyes. Merle Dixon never cried, but he was on the verge of it right now.

“Ya don’t understand.” Merle said softly after a few minutes. “My father did this. Forced me on my knees, called me his bitch, orgams denial… fuck… I can’t handle bein’ on my knees, I can’t handle not bein’ allowed ta cum. I ain’t let no one take me that way since. Too many bad memories.” Philip stroked Merle’s short hair and sighed. “Merle, I’m not forcing you.” He said softly, yet again using his unique lying abilities to his advantage. “Everything that you have done, you didn’t have to. You didn’t have to admit that you were my bitch, you didn’t have to let me fuck you every night. But you do, because secretly, you like it. You like being topped Merle. You may try to make yourself believe you don’t. But deep down, you do. Hell, if ya didn’t you wouldn’t have a raging hard on right now. And do you know why you do? Being topped excites you. It’s not something your dad did, or something I or anyone else has done. It’s how you are. You like being taken, you like having that control taken from you until you are nothing more than a gasping, moaning, screaming mess. Face it Merle, you like being my perfect little bitch.”

There was a few moments of silence, where neither man moved or spoke. Merle was lost in his thoughts, was Philip right? Did he actually enjoy being topped? Did he enjoy the exchange of power? His cock stirred a bit at the thought. Could he, Merle Dixon really be that starved for a man’s sexual attention? He didn’t really think so, he wasn’t gay… he may be pregnant thanks to a man, but he wasn’t in love with that man, he couldn’t even really say he loved him. Maybe he was willing to try, for the baby’s sake but until said baby was born, he didn’t love him, wasn’t in love with him and didn’t think he ever would be. So what if Philip could barely touch him and he gasped or moaned from a pleasure shock? He was a man after all and men had needs, but he, Merle Mother fucking Dixon was not gay!

As if able to read Merle’s mind, Philip started slowly rubbing Merle’s ringed cock. Merle let his eyes close and he groaned in pleasure. “That feels good when you do that.” He whispered and moaned when Philip sped up a bit, his hips moving slightly with the now gentle stroking. “I won’t force it Merle,” Philip said gently. “But in order to have less risk on the baby, please at least consider letting me take you on your knees.” Merle shook his head but moaned all the same from the strokes going up and down his cock. “N-no… please. Not… not yet. Ah.” Merle said with a small moan at the end of his words. “What about, you standing, and bending over with your hands on the railing of the foot of the bed?” Philip asked softly as he ducked his head and licked at Merle’s cock head, his tongue teasing the slit.

Merle arched and cried out in pleasure. “Oh fuck… oh… okay… I-I’ll try it. Ah… Oh… Gov’or.” Philip pulled back and untied Merle helping him to his feet. He noted the reddened areas where the ropes had been. Rope burn, Milton could easily treat it, though explaining how Merle got the rope burn might be tricky. He’d manage. He moved Merle to the foot of the bed and helped him get into position, Merle’s ringed cock jutting straight out. Philip smiled a bit and placed on hand to Merle’s shoulder and unzipped his own pants. He felt Merle shudder with pleasure and saw the goose pimples raise along his skin. He undid the button and worked his pants down with one hand. Stroking himself to a fully hardened state, he lined himself up with Merle’s now quivering entrance and pushed forward. 

Merle gasped and his eyes widened as he braced with one hand on the foot board of the bed, his hips instantly pressing back to get more of Philip inside him. Once Philip was embedded inside Merle, he placed both hands on Merle’s shoulders and pushed in all the way. Merle moaned loudly, this new position caused Philip to strike his prostate more easily, which lit Merle’s body on fire. Philip smirked. “Thought ya might enjoy that.” He said gently as he pulled almost all the way out and pressed in again making Merle arch and moan loudly again. “Y-yeah.” Merle agreed panting already, his eyes rolling every time Philip pressed into him. Philip smiled and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in hard, striking the prostate gland with a viciousness that shot a white light into Merle’s vision. Merle gasped, arched and let out a scream of pure pleasure. “Oh fuck yes!”

Philip pulled back and thrust forward again and again making Merle scream with pleasure and need each time he did it. He worked up to a good, strong, and fast pace, pulling out almost completely before slamming in again in a fast almost brutal rhythm Merle unhinged completely with screams, moans, gasps and arching. Never in his life had any man made him feel this damn good. It was good he couldn’t cum, because if he could, he would be in thick powerful jets with each thrust of Philip’s hips. “Fuck yeah.” He moaned and his legs shook from the powerful pleasure he was under. “Alright…” He cried out. “Aright I fuckin’ give… I’m your fuckin’ bitch, just… please.... Fill me with your cum! Let me cum with you. Please Gov’nor.” 

Satisfied, Philip moved one hand, the one NOT holding the shoulder where Merle’s stump was, that way he could help keep Merle steady, and he unlocked the ring, sliding it off. “Say it again Merle.” He said softly. “I’m your bitch.” Merle said gently then let out a scream as the blinding white hot pleasure shot through him and he shot several thick jets of cum, he practically slumped against the footboard as Philip drove home one final time and unloaded into him. Philip pulled out slowly and smiled as he quickly cleaned himself up. “That’s more like it!” He said almost sharply then lifted Merle’s head and kissed him almost roughly. 

Merle was weak now, and exhausted. He didn’t resist when he was kissed, but kissed back and soon with Philip’s help, he was laying on the bed again with Philip laying beside him. “I’m sorry Merle.” Philip said softly. “I hadn’t intended on getting quite that rough with you, but you must stop disobeying me. I own you now, you are my bitch, that means you have to listen and obey. And when you don’t, I have to punish you.” Merle didn’t speak for some time. He sighed and looked around the room then spoke after several minutes had passed. “Some things I can’t obey.” He said softly. “I can’t let myself obey them. Haven’t since my father, and can’t… won’t. It’s nothin’ ‘gainst you Gov’nor, it’s me. I just, can’t do it.” “You will learn to.” Philip said gently and kissed him. “I think you can, with the right person, and I’m going ta be the one, ya finally open up to.” “Why ya doin’ this?” Merle asked softy. “Fer yer daughter? Because ya know what yer gonna have ta do?” He wasn’t expecting the answer. “Not entirely.” Governor answered shaking his head. “Merle, you’ve been here for, quite some time now, and… I knew if, I simply asked you to go to bed with me you would kick my teeth down my throat. But I also saw something else, a need inside you. You’ve had to be the strong one, the brave one, the one that says ‘I can handle everything!’ You need to be allowed to let that go. To let your guard down and simply let someone else take over for a while. We both know, I’m more dominant than you, I’ve proved it more than once. Now, let me take the reigns. It’s only in the bedroom… for now. No one else has to know, except maybe Milton because he is the doctor and is helping with the baby.”

Merle was silent for a moment, then he sat up slowly, stood and paced a bit. He went to the window and sighed as he looked out. “I ain’t never let anyone take over. I didn’t even let my old man take over, he forced it. I had a little brother ta protect! Don’t even know if he’s alive still. I had ta protect him from that bastard, keep ‘im from bein’ hurt, like I was. Took it many nights fer him. Bastard would, come inta my room, lay beside me, touch me, tell me what bad my brother had done. It may be somethin’ simple, like trackin’ mud in the house, or somethin’ more extreme like breakin’ some somethin’ of the bastard’s. He’d say ‘Gonna ‘aveta punish that boy.’ I’d shake my ead, ‘no daddy, let me take ‘is place.’ He can’t take it like I can.’ Every night, he’d do it. He’d cum inside me, twice. Once fer me takin’ Daryl’s place, an’ once fer myself. Tie me down… Call… Call me, Merlena… say he was, gonna use my man pussy up, real good...” He paused and shook his head, hanging it in shame.

“Merle,” Philip said getting up and going over to him. “You don’t have to relive it. He’s probably dead and gone by now.” “If not, he should be.” Merle said, still looking out the window. “People like him don’t deserve ta live.” Philip had done bad things in his life, there was no denying that, but never had the thought crossed his mind of hurting his own child like Merle had been hurt. He couldn’t imagine hurting his Penny like that. “I’m sorry Merle.” He said, and this time, it was genuine. “You and your brother should never have had to go through that.” Merle looked at him and into his eyes, he saw the sincerity and nodded. “It’s not yer fault, he was just a drunken bastard.” He sighed and straightened up, laying a hand over his abdomen and rubbing it gently. “I don’t wanna be like him.” 

Philip’s mouth slipped open. “Is that what you’re afraid of?” He asked almost shocked. “Are you afraid you’ll… Merle Dixon you listen to me. You are going to be a great father.” “How can ya know that?” Merle asked gently. “Because, I’m gonna be there, ta help you!” Philip answered and this time, when he kissed him, it was a true genuine kiss. He pulled back and looked Merle over. Merle looked at him as the kiss ended and he looked down, then back outside. Many thoughts and emotions racing through his mind. “ Do you… love, me?” He asked softly, almost scared of the answer. 

For a moment, Philip didn’t answer, then he smiled and spoke. “I’m trying to. For our baby’s sake.” Merle nodded and sighed. “Alright.” He said and looked back at Philip. “Tell ya what, I’ll do this. I’ll be yer bitch, I’ll obey you, do what ya want, just… promise me one thing, ya won’t ever tie me up again.” Philip smiled and nodded. “Fair enough. Promise me something in return?” “What?” Merle asked frowning a bit. “You’ll consider letting me take you on your hands and knees.” Merle went to say no, then sighed and closed his eyes. “Just, don’t call me a bitch when ya do it.” He said. “Maybe we can try tomorrow evening. I’ll… I’ll try it. I ain’t makin a promise, but… I’ll try.” Philip nodded and smiled then took his hand. “Why don’t we go lay down and rest?” Merle looked down at their hands and nodded. “Alright.” He let Philip lead them to the bed and both laid down, he curled up a bit and Philip curled up against him, pulling the covers up over them. Philip kissed Merle’s neck, just behind his ear gently. “Goodnight Merle, my beautiful, perfect little bitch.” Merle sighed and pressed himself against Philip, a small smile on his face. “G’night, Philip.” He said softly, closing his eyes and with another sigh, this one of almost contentment, he slipped off into a comfortable sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle and Governor find out the sex of the baby Merle carries. Merle helps Philip come to terms with what's happened and is happening around him.

The next morning, Merle's eyes fluttered open and he groaned softly, he set up and looked around the room. There was a note on the bedside table and he took it and read: "Merle, you were sleeping so good, I didn't want to wake you. When you wake, I have you a fresh set of clothing in the bathroom. I want you to dress and come see me at Milton's office for a check up. Phil" He smiled knowing last night, when he'd finally broken down and told Philip about his past and growing up that it had awoken a new chapter in their relationship, at least... He hoped so. It had seemed to last night. 

Merle stood, went to the bathroom, took care of his personal needs, took a shower and dressed. He frowned when he looked at himself in the mirror, he noticed that his belly seemed overly large, now much more rounded than his beer belly, something he hadn’t noticed before. He lay his hand on his abdomen wondering to himself when he would be able to feel the baby's movements, was it moving yet? He smiled to himself and sighed almost happily. Was it normal to feel excited like this? He found that he actually wanted to meet his baby. To bring a new life into this world full of the dead, sure it was scary but, a new life meant the human race had more chance to make it out of this thing.

He pulled his pants on and grunted a bit, struggling to zip them and button them up, but he managed after a few tries. The shirt was oversized so it would fit him okay, to which Merle was thankful as he pulled it on. He inspected himself again. Thinking back, it really had been the only way for this to go down. Philip had known Merle would never agree if asked outright, and Merle knew like Philip did, what they were going to have to do. Penny Blake had to be put down, there was just no getting around it, and Philip had wanted the security of having another child to love and care for. In that moment, Merle realized that alone was what kept the man going.

He groaned a bit as he pulled his boots on, they seemed unusually tight. His feet were swelling due to his pregnancy. He was in his fourth month now and beginning the second trimester of his pregnancy. He got his boots on, with difficulty, promising himself he'd get a bigger pair if and when he could. Making sure he was dressed and ready, he went immediately to Milton's office and knocked. Philip was the one to open the door. "Merle, come in." He said with a smile and did not hesitate to pull Merle into a gentle kiss. Merle kissed back gently allowing himself to sort of nuzzle against the side of Philip's neck. He looked to Milton then sighed. "Look Milt..." He said in a gentle voice. "I don't often do this, but, I owe ya an apology. I overreacted when ya told me I was pregnant an' I shouldn't have." 

Milton smiled. "All is forgiven Merle." He said gently. "Come over here, you're in your fourth month now, I want to see if we can tell yet what we're going to be having. It all depends on how the baby is positioned." Merle nodded and took hold of Philip's hand. He was nervous and excited all at once as he got up and lay back on the table. Milton set up his ultrasound and lifted Merle's shirt. "Are you feeling anything yet? Flutters or, anything like that?" He asked distracting Merle as he applied the cool gel to Merle's abdomen. "Nothing yet, should I be?" He asked immediately getting worried that he might be missing something important. Milton chuckled. "Not necessarily." He said shaking his head as he put the scanner to Merle's abdomen. "Let's see here…” He turned the ultrasound on and the image came to life, the tiny baby was moving about quite a bit. “You got an active one here.” Milton said moving the scanner around on Merle’s abdomen checking the baby out and letting them hear the heartbeat.

Merle suddenly teared up and he smiled. “That… that’s mine… that’s our baby.” He said looking to Philip who squeezed his hand and nodded. “That is our baby. Milton, can you see what gender?” He asked and Milton nodded. “If I can get little one into a good position.” He said and started working to coax the baby into a good position, as soon as he had the image he paused the video of the ultrasound machine. There was two little lines and a sort of hollow between them. He smiled. “Looks like you two are going to have a little girl.” He said typing that on the screen then printing the image. Merle took it and looked it over. “A baby girl…” He whispered. 

Philip’s eyes closed and he nodded. “A baby girl.” He said softly. Merle looked at him a moment and smiled with knowing eyes. “Our little princess.” Philip said gently and kissed Merle’s cheek. Merle nodded. “And I’ll murder the first son of a bitch that touches her.” Milton chuckled. “For someone who was pissed off because he was pregnant,” He said gently with a kind smile. “You’re going to make a good father Merle. Both of you will.” He said turning off the machine and cleaning Merle’s abdomen, pulling his shirt down. Merle sat up and leaned his head against Philip’s chest, a hand resting gently on his abdomen. Philip wrapped his arms around Merle and held him, kissing his neck gently. “We should…. Do it… soon.” He whispered and Merle looked at him, knowing what he meant. “Are ya sure yer ready?” 

 

There was a long pause and Philip shook his head. “Never be ready…” He said gently. “But, it has ta be done.” Merle sighed a bit and nodded. He knew Philip was right. “Okay, we’ll do it.” He was right, last night had been a turning point in their relationship, Philip was so much more loving toward him, and he actually felt he could come to love Philip in return. Merle sighed and he let Milton give him an examination, making sure he was healthy. When Milton was finished, and had proclaimed that Merle was indeed quite healthy, he got to his feet. “Thank you Milton.” He looked to Philip. “Can I see ya alone fer a few moments please?” Philip nodded and thanked Milton before taking Merle to their place. “What is it Merle?” He asked gently. 

For a few moments, Merle didn’t speak. He wasn’t sure what words to use, so he simply kissed Philip. Philip was rather surprised that Merle was the one that initiated the intimate action, but he kissed back without hesitation. “What was that for?” He asked after Merle broke the kiss to breathe. “Seein’ our baby, hearin’ her little heartbeat… I guess it all, just… hit me.” He smiled. “I… I’m gonna be a dad.” Philip smiled and nodded. “Yes.” He agreed. “Yes you are. That baby is depending on you Merle. On us!” Merle nodded gently and kissed him again. “An’ we’re gonna give ‘er the best life we possibly can. I was pissed at ya fer the way ya did it, but…” He smiled and placed a hand to his abdomen. “She’s the best gift… I think anyone’s… ever got me. And I already love ‘er, with everythin’ in me.” Philip nodded. “So do I Merle. Was there something else you needed or… wanted?”

Merle didn’t answer him right off. He sighed then nodded. “Yeah.” He said and took Philip’s hand, leading him to the closet where Penny was. “We have ta do it. An’ if we wait, we’re gonna keep waitin’... keep puttin’ it off.” Merle told him in a gentle manner. “Bring her out, I’ll do it, if you can’t.” Philip looked to Merle then the door and closed his eyes as he took hold of the handle and opened the door. He gently brought Penny out and removed the pillow case from over her head. “Shh. Shh. Easy babygirl… it’s okay… daddy’s here…” He whispered as he moved behind his daughter and wrapped his arms around her to keep from getting scratched or bit. He buried his head into her neck. “Daddy’s so sorry baby. Daddy tried… daddy tried so hard… I wanted to help you… I love you so much baby…” He was sobbing into her neck as the young girl twisted her head around trying to get to him to bite him. She was struggling against him but he was bigger and so much stronger. “Shhh shh shh… easy.” He looked up at Merle. “I can’t…” He said softly. “I can’t do it.”

Merle watched him and wiped tears from his own eyes as he saw for the second time ever, the raw emotions that lay under the Governor’s hard surface. “I can’t… I can’t do it Merle… You’re going to have to… I just… I can’t…” Philip whispered kissing Penny’s head. Merle stepped forward and sighed. “Hold her still…” He said gently and pulled his blade hand back. “I’m sorry Penny… This ain’t personal. I want ya ta rest now okay honey?” He thrust his arm forward, plunging the blade deep into the girl’s head and she fell limp against Philip’s chest. He quickly wiped the blade off, letting Philip have time to safely grieve. “Daddy’s so sorry baby.” Philip whispered. “Daddy’s so sorry. Daddy loves you so much. I tried baby… I tried… there… there was just… nothing more I could do. I hope you forgive me. It should have been me… not you princess.” Merle knelt, which he found was getting harder to do, and put his arms around Philip. “She does Phil. She forgave ya a long time ago, she was ready ta rest. I know it’s hard losin’ her, but… you and I both know, it had ta be done.” 

Philip was silent for a time then looked up at Merle and nodded gently. “I know.” He said softly, sniffing and wiping the tears away. “It’s just… hard.” Merle nodded. “Yes, it is. But she’s in a much better place than we are right now. In fact, I kinda envy her. You have me now Phil, and a new little girl on the way, focus on that… it’ll make it easier. It’ll never go away, but it gets easier.” Philip smiled gently and nodded. “Thank you Merle, for giving me a chance.” “Yer not as bad as ya want people ta think you are.” Merle said gently. “Now, radio Milton, have him come get her and bury her, then I want ta see you in our bedroom fer just a bit.”

After several moments, Philip nodded, kissed Penny’s head and took his radio calling Milton to come over. When the doctor got there, Philip and Merle explained the situation. When Milton had taken Penny away, Philip stood and helped Merle to his feet then led him to the bedroom. “What is it Merle?” Philip asked frowning a bit as he watched Merle remove his pants and underwear, then his blade contraption. Merle swallowed hard and took a deep breath before lowering onto the bed on his hands and knees, well he was more on his elbows as it was more comfortable, and his knees, this position putting his ass higher into the air. “I need ya Phil! I need ta feel ya. An’ I know ya need an outlet right now… just lay it all on me Phil, all I ask is, be gentle.” Philip sighed. “Are you sure about this?” He asked in a bit of concern. “Merle, we can wait until you…” “Fuckin’ do it before I change my mind.” Merle told him glancing back at him. “Help us both ta forget, at least fer a little bit.” This was all the coaxing Philip needed as he removed his own pants and underwear and got into position behind Merle. “I love you Merle!” He said gently as he slowly started to press into him. Merle tensed. “Jus’... keep talkin…” He said gently. Perhaps if he could hear the accent Philip had, it would override the heavy hick one in his mind, calling him a slut, a whore, a bitch and many other horrible things. 

Philip slowly pressed into Merle, talking to him gently as he did so. He paused once he was buried to the hilt inside Merle. “You’re beautiful Merle, and I love you. And I won’t hurt you.” He started moving his hips slowly. Merle shuddered and let out a soft moan. “Philip…” He whispered. “Yes my love?” Philip asked gently, being cautious of his tone and word choice as he pulled out of Merle and pressed back into him in a slow manner. Merle moaned softly. “Ya… ya can… speed up some.” Merle said softly, moving his own hips a bit. Philip did speed up a bit but still kept a slow steady pace. Merle arched a bit and moaned. “Oh fuck… wow.” It had never felt quite as good as Philip was making it feel. “Like it love?” Philip asked gently but he frowned when Merle shook his head. He was about to stop when Merle spoke. “No… I love it… oh… feels so good. So good, ah… oh hell.” 

Philip smiled and sped up a bit more and Merle moaned louder. “That’s it love.” Philip said gently and he started speeding up to a fairly quick pace, making Merle gasp, arch his back and moan loudly. Philip shifted his hips and the snapped them forward. “Oh fucking hell!” Merle cried out in pleasure, Philip having struck his prostate. Philip smirked a bit and continued snapping his hips forward. Merle couldn’t help but respond with moans and gasps, Philip was just making it feel too good not to. “Damn that… ah fuck!” He moaned loudly. Philip pulled almost all the way out then snapped forward again, this time he started up a fast almost rough pace. “That’s it Merle! That’s right… moan for me! Let me hear it Merle! Show me how good I’m making you feel!” He said still being cautious of what he said, if he said the wrong thing too early, it would ruin it all. 

Merle did exactly what Philip asked him to do. He gasped and moaned out for him. It was hard to keep steady with just one hand, but where Merle was lacking there, Philip made up for in the way he had his hands placed, one holding the shoulder of Merle’s disabled arm, helping him to brace. Merle found that this position allowed Philip to get in really deep and each thrust and snap and buck of Philip’s hips shot pleasure screaming through Merle’s system. “Oh fuck yeah.” Merle moaned loudly as he fell apart at Philip’s actions. “That’s right Merle… that’s right… moan! Let me hear it!” He said as he plowed into Merle fast and hard. Merle moaned and gasped, and cried out with the pleasure that was surging through him. “My beautiful… perfect… little…” Philip paused, pulled back and thrust forward. “Bitch!” He said the word and Merle only arched, gasped and cried out. “Philip! Fuck! Fuck! Ah! Ah fuck I need to cum!” “Not yet my pet.” Philip said as he continued this almost brutal pace. “Hold it.” 

The word that Philip had said was not lost on Merle, but right now, he was in too much pleasure to even care. He could feel his climax building, boiling up in his balls, threatening to shoot out. “Gov’… Gov’nor… please… fuck…” “I said no bitch!” Philip said driving into Merle, he was moaning himself now as his own climax drew closer and closer. Merle shuddered under him, he wasn’t sure he could hold it much longer. He gasped and moaned, panting loudly. “Fuck… fuck… ah… oh fuck… I can’t…. Fuck… hold out…” “You can Merle! Just a bit longer you can. Ah… hmm. Merle… oh…” Philip was close now, so very close and he pulled back, almost all the way out then snapped his hips forward. “Hold it!” He ordered as he shot his own release into Merle. He landed on top of Merle, breathing heavily. 

Merle shook with the need, his cum almost boiling up into his cock that surprisingly was very hard right now. He whimpered. “Please…” He said softly. Philip reached a hand under Merle and gave him a few strokes. “Now you may… cum my bitch!” And with those words, he jerked down to the head of Merle’s cock and twisted his wrist sharply. Merle gasped and moaned, crying out loudly as he exploded his release. No longer having the strength to hold himself up, Merle dropped into a lying position with Philip over him. He panted heavily. “Fuck… fucking hell.” He said softly as Philip pulled out and rolled off Merle to lay beside him. Merle rolled off his belly and curled slightly against Philip. “That was… holy fuck…” He whispered. 

Philip smiled and kissed Merle’s neck, right at the base of his ear making Merle shudder and moan softly. “Now, any time you are taken like that… the only memory you’ll have, is how terribly good I made you feel.” He said softly and kissed Merle’s ear. Merle hummed softly and nodded as his breathing evened out. “That was just… wow.” He said softly. “You uh… yer good, yer damn good.” Philip smiled and kissed his ear again, nuzzling his neck while they rested. “I know you asked me not to say the word Merle but… I wanted to, to help you. To make you feel only pleasure while hearing that word. “You are my bitch Merle, but… I love you, very much. When you asked me last night if I loved you… I knew what I wanted to say, but… I wasn’t sure that was the right answer and I didn’t want to give you the answer until I knew it was right. And, I didn’t know how you would respond. But, I do know for sure the answer now, I love you Merle. You’ve done more for me than… than anyone has, in a long time.” Merle rolled over to face him and smiled. “I can thinka no one better ta be a bitch fer, than yerself Philip. And…” He paused thinking of his next words. “I… I am startin’ ta love you, as well.” 

For several moments they simply lay there in silence, Philip holding Merle to him, and he kissed him. “Now, would you like to tell me why you decided to let me take you like that today?” He asked and Merle smiled. “Goin’ ta haveta go on a supply run soon, not sure how long I’ll be gone.” Merle answered. “An’, wanted ta… wanted ta feel nothin’ but… but you Phil… before I left. I knew after what we had ta do, ya were gonna need something ta help ya deal with it, an I knew by givin ya that, it would help, an outlet to put yer anger and frustration and emotions inta. An’ I was right.” Philip nodded. “Why don’t you wait for another month or so on that supply run?” He asked gently. “We can hold out until then, I’m sure.” Merle thought this over and nodded. “Okay Phil. I’ll wait, if yer sure.” Philip nodded. “I’m sure, you’ve just started your fourth month, and while you’re getting bigger because of the growing baby, you’re still having morning sickness and the like. I want to wait and see if that eases up before ya go out on a run… and...” Philip sighed a bit. “And I don’t want ta be alone right now Merle.” Merle nodded. “Alright, makes sense. But I’m not waitin too long. I wanna do it before I get to big ta outrun the sons a bitches.” He was meaning the walkers, or… biters and Philip called them. “Fair enough.” Philip said nodding his head. “Next month then.”

Merle snuggled up against Philip, resting beside him. He sighed a bit, letting his eyes close. He wasn’t really sleeping, just resting. Philip on the other hand lay there wide awake, a smirk of complete triumph on his face, he had his bitch now, fully and completely. Able to take him in any way he possibly could or wanted to… save for any way that could harm the baby. He’d earned Merle’s full and complete trust, and that was something he had been hoping for. Now, he could mold Merle in to his perfect little toy, his breeder to replenish the earth. Though, just as this thought crossed his mind, another one followed. There was no way he could truly ever hurt Merle, he was beginning to truly care for him and yes, he would call it love. And that feeling complicated things, a whole lot!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle goes on a supply run for the Governor and gets what he hopes is a welcomed surprise... but is it as welcomed as he thinks it is?

The month passed quickly and Merle was just entering his 20th week, the end of his fifth month, when he was able to convince Philip to let him go on the supply run. Albeit, Philip not wanting him to go. Merle was showing strongly now, to the point it couldn’t be passed for a beer belly, his chest around his nipples had enlarged some as his body adapted to the pregnancy giving him what appeared to be tiny... for the moment... breasts. He had come to deeply love Philip and had actually admitted this to the man. The morning sickness had eased off, for the most part, but something almost as bad had hit… pregnancy cravings. So he was glad he got to go on this run, he could pick up a few things he’d been craving, pickles and peanut butter mostly, and ice cream. If he could find some that is. Things like Ice cream and even ice itself was scarce these days with most places not having electricity anymore. He’d kissed Philip goodbye and drove to the nearest town to see what he could find, what he wasn’t expecting was to meet up with his brother while he was there.

Daryl had been on a supply run with Glenn and Maggie and was just loading things into their correctional facility car when he heard Merle’s voice. He spun around and went to run to him but stopped, taking in Merle’s look. He shook his head and blinked a few times. “What… what the fuck!?” He asked stepping over. “Nice ta see you too Darlene!” Merle said as he stepped over to his brother and hugged him gently. “Fuck did you do?” Daryl asked ignoring the name Merle had called him. “You fucking get knocked up!?” He didn’t know what to think. “That… that ain’t right Merle. You… we are…” “I ain’t nobody’s bitch, if that’s what yer thinkin!” Merle said overstepping him. “Ya got any pickles baby brother? I got a strong hungerin’ fer ‘em!” He stepped over to the car and looked around at the supplies they’d picked up. “What ‘bout peanut butter?” 

Glenn and Maggie exchanged looks. This was the first time Maggie had ever seen Merle, and the sight of his blade hand had her scared. Glenn on the other hand had known Merle, mostly for his temper, the last he’d seen of him though was when Rick had handcuffed him to that pipe on a rooftop in Atlanta. That seemed like so long ago. “You uh… you’re pregnant.” He said in almost shock, Merle didn’t seem the type to take it, only give it. At least, that was Glenn’s impression of him. “Yep!” Merle said nodding. “Finally found someone. Someone who loves me, unlike you ungrateful shits!” “We went back for you.” Glenn countered. “He’s right Merle.” Daryl said nodding. “We did go back for you. All we found was…” He paused and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter… Who the hell did you… Merle…” “Relax baby brother. I love him, an’ he loves me. It’s a little girl, I’m five months in. Twenty weeks to be exact. Ah ha!” He pulled out a jar of peanut butter and a jar of pickles. 

Daryl paced, shaking his head. “I thought you had… Merle I thought you were dead and instead I find that you went and… and now you're gonna… have a… a baby!? How could you leave me thinkin’ you were dead!?” He was upset by this. Merle opened the pickles and ate one. “Well,” He said after chewing and swallowing the bite he’d taken. “Y’all left me fer dead, was beginnin’ ta think ya didn’t care Darlene.” “Fucking stop calling me that!” Daryl snapped. “We went back!” “An’ I woulda been dead if I were still there Daryl.” Merle told him, his temper rising. Which of course was never a good thing; even worse now that he was pregnant. “Or worse. Look, it started off, I was doin’ the guy a favor.” He lied, pausing and thinking of the way he’d been drugged. “His little girl, bout 5 or so, died and turned. He’s keepin’ ‘er in a closet in his house. I found ‘er by accident. Daryl, this baby is all that’s keepin’ ‘im goin’. An’ you and I both know... I’m givin’ ‘im hope alright? Somethin’ ta keep fightin’ for.” 

There was a moment of silence before Daryl spoke again. “And what about me Merle!?” Daryl retorted. “Don’tcha think I needed something to keep fighting for? Don’tcha think I needed my brother?” “Ya don’t need me Daryl. Ya got what ya need. You’ve got friends, a place ta stay.” He frowned a bit. “Y’all do have a place, right?” He asked now. Glenn nodded. “Yeah, a uh, a prison, not far from here. Cleared out one cell block that we’re staying in.” Merle nodded. “A prison, y’all should come ta Woodbury. That’s the community I’m staying at.” He took another bite of his pickle. “Better, and more sanitary, than livin’ in a damn prison. Especially fer a pretty little lady like that one!” He motioned to Maggie, who pressed closer to Glenn. “We make do.” Glenn said was a sharpness in his voice. Merle shrugged. “Whatever ya say!”

Maggie frowned, she wasn’t sure she liked this guy. “If this guy you’re with loves you so much, why the hell did he let you come on a supply run being pregnant?” She asked and that must have been something else Daryl was thinking as well because he stopped pacing and looked at his brother. “Thanks Maggie!” He said nodding. “A damn good question Merle!” “Oh, he didn’t want me to.” Merle told them shaking his head and eating another bite of his pickle. “Nah, if he’d had ‘is way I’d still be at Woodbury. I wanted ta come.” “You came alright.” Daryl muttered with a frown. Merle glared at him but ignored this. “Listen, there’s just some things pregnant people need and, I had ta be the one ta come get what it was I’m needin’. Philip loves me Daryl, I want ya to accept that.”  
“Ain’t nobody going to love you the way I do Merle.”  
“Don’tcha go soundin’ like the bastard now Darlene. I don’t know what yer cryin fer. Yer Officer Friendly’s bitch ain’tcha?” Merle asked. Daryl growled and slapped him. “I ain’t nobody’s bitch! I ain’t the one fucking pregnant!” He snapped.

Merle took a step back, it was rare that Daryl showed this kind of aggression, especially toward him and it took Merle by surprise. He put a hand to the side of his face, and an odd sting hit his chest. Daryl rarely hit him, sure they’d had scuffles before, what brothers don’t but to just lash out in anger? It was a rare thing for Daryl and honestly, it hurt… not so much physically but emotionally. “Dar…” Merle said almost whimpering. “Ya… ya’ve never struck me like that, before…” The emotional part of his pregnancy was kicking in full force and he was fighting to keep tears, that he had no idea where they’d come from, away. “You’ve never pissed me off like that before.” “Was only teasin’ ya.” Merle said sounding almost defeated.

For a moment, Daryl didn’t know what to say. “Merle… what… you never tease like that… what, what’s going on with you?” “I fuckin’ love him Daryl, don’tcha understand that?” Merle asked furiously wiping at the tears that slipped from his eyes. “I ain’t his… it ain’t like that… I love him. He loves me Daryl. Fer once I’m beggin ya, try ta understand.” “Alright Merle, alright.” Daryl said gently, he wasn’t sure he liked this emotional side of his brother, Merle never showed emotion, not since the day they’d lost their daughter and that scared him. “Merle, have… have you thought of… you know, the risks involved in…” “I ain’t fuckin’ losin’ her Daryl!” Merle snapped and glared at his brother. “Don’tcha even suggest it! Nothin’ is gonna happen ta her!” “Alright, alright… easy.” Daryl said holding his hands up in a surrender posture. “I was just thinking of the fact with the walkers and all.” “Yeah well, ya can quit thinkin’!” Merle said and bent over the trunk of Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn’s car when he felt a strange fluttering sensation in his belly followed by an odd sort of well, it wasn’t pain, more like a tightening in his abdomen and he rubbed at his abdomen feeling the fluttering again, it didn’t take him long to realize what he was feeling. “Baby’s moving.” He said and a smile came over his face as he rubbed at his abdomen gently.

Daryl watched his brother a moment. “You can feel it already?” He asked. “Sometimes women can feel babies move at 18 weeks.” Maggie said gently. “A man’s body is so much different from a female’s, that the movements should be more pronounced for him than say if I were pregnant.” Daryl nodded a bit to her words. Maggie was a female, she would know these things. “I still don’t like it!” He said though more softly this time. “I’m not askin’ ya ta like it.” Merle said. “Just ta accept it. He needs his baby back…” Daryl was quiet for some time then he looked down and took a deep breath. “Don’tcha think I want our baby back?” He asked and wiped a tear away. “Now, baby brother…” Merle said gently. “We’re brothers, we could never… Look, I want her back as well, but… ya know that’s not possible baby brother.” Daryl looked at him and sighed before looking down. “Yeah.” He muttered not looking at Merle. “I know. You sure this guy loves you?” He asked still in a soft manner and Merle smiled. “Yes baby brother, he does. And I love him too.” 

There was a long stretch of silence while Daryl paced back and forth a bit. “If, if he makes you happy…” He said gently. “He gentle with you?” “Most of the time.” Merle answered honestly. “I’m not sayin’ we ain’t had moments. Never anythin’ too serious.” “Moments?” Daryl asked with a frown. “Like what?”   
“Ah, he got me pissed off a while back an’ ended up tyin’ me down on the bed, got a bit rough a few times, nothin’ like the bastard though.”  
“He ever hit you?”   
“No.” This was a lie of course, but Daryl didn’t have to know that.  
“Drug you?” 

At this question Merle went silent. He finished off his pickle and sighed. “Once.” He admitted. “But only once!” He wanted to ensure Daryl knew and understood this. “Never since then.” “Why?” Daryl asked curiously. “Why are you still with him?” “Relax baby brother.” Merle said trying to calm Daryl’s fears. “It’s not what yer thinkin’. He’s not like the bastard. He’s the only one that touches me.” “Why’d he fucking drug you!?” Daryl asked speaking a bit louder than he probably should have. “Daryl calm down please.” Glenn said gently, looking around afraid that Daryl’s raised voice might alert nearby walkers. 

“Calm down?” Daryl repeated and shook his head. “The bastard did that! If this man loves you why the fuck did he drug you? Was this the same day he tied you down?” Merle shook his head and looked around as well. “No baby brother. Now, do like Glenn says and please calm down. You’re going to alert some unwanted company. And not a one of us needs that.” Daryl began pacing again. It was clear he was highly troubled by this. “If he did it once, he’ll do it again!” He said shaking his head before looking back to his brother. “You’re better than that Merle! What else has he done to you? Has he forced you to do anything else?” “No Daryl.” Merle promised. “Not forced, I’ve went willingly with his desires.” “Desires?” Daryl asked skeptically like he didn’t believe what he was hearing. “Yes.” Merle said nodding. “What was the scuffle about?” Daryl asked.

Merle didn’t answer right off, but when he did he took a breath and laid a hand on Daryl’s shoulder. “The doctor in Woodbury, Milton, had said that since I was gettin’ further in, it’s becomin’ risky to do face to face, if you get my drift. So, he… Philip,” Merle paused and took in a deep breath again, he still had issues over this. “He wanted it from behind, with me on my hands and knees.” “You didn’t fucking give in to that did you?” Daryl asked, his eyes snapping with an almost fiery rage. “No little brother I didn’t. We argued and ya know how I get…” He stopped and looked down. “He only had one choice, overpower me and tie me down.” “He fuck you like that?” Daryl asked bluntly. Merle didn’t speak. “It’s not what yer thinkin’.” He said after several moments. “Did. He. Fuck. You. With. You. Tied. Down?” Daryl repeated saying each word slowly and deliberately. 

Maggie looked to Glenn, she could tell something wasn’t quite right with the way Merle was acting. “Glenny…” She said gently and Glenn nodded. “Merle, did he?” He asked gently, more calmly than Daryl was. Merle looked over at him then to Maggie then to Daryl and sighed. “Yes. Yes he did.” He said nodding. “But I assure you, I didn’t try to fight it.” “Because you couldn’t.” Daryl spat heatedly. “He fucking raped you!” “No Daryl!” Merle said sharply. “No he didn’t! It’s not like that! He fuckin’ loves me, he just… gets a bit… carried away at times and… look it’s a power thing. I don’t mind lettin’ ‘im have control.” “Nah, you don’t let him.” Daryl retorted. “He takes it from you, doesn’t he? Tell me the truth Merle!” “No he does not take it from me.” Merle said even though deep down he knew differently. Any time he’d resist Philip and his desires, the man always found a way to get what he wanted no matter if Merle wanted to give it or not. “I give it to him.” “But not without a fight.” Daryl said it was a statement, but with a questioning tone. “Most of the time there is no fight.” Merle promised. 

Daryl sighed. “Why the fuck you defending him?” He asked. “If the bastard had done what you say this guy has done, you would have killed him by now.” Merle looked to Glenn and Maggie then Daryl. “Ya don’t get it do ya Darlene?” He asked, his temper rising again. “I love him! He is nothin’ like the drunk bastard! He doesn’t force me, I give it because I love him! I know ya don’t like it, I know ya hate the thought but that’s how it is! Just accept it okay?” There was a long pause where no one spoke and finally Daryl sighed. “I can’t Merle.” He said gently and shook his head. “I can’t accept it. He’s drugged you, tied you down. Probably hit you, you just won't fucking admit it! I can’t accept that. I’m sorry, but, I just can’t accept that. My brother ain’t no bitch for no one. I just can not accept that you would allow such a thing to happen Merle. I love you, you’re my brother… but I can’t accept this.” Merle looked down, hurt. “Then, ya can’t accept yer niece either. Because, despite what ya want ta believe or accept, I am pregnant by a man who loves me an’ I love him. Why can’t I just be happy?” “Because Merle.” Daryl shot back. “I don’t believe that you are! I think he’s got you brainwashed!” “I am not fuckin’ brainwashed!” Merle yelled angrily and slashed at him with his blade hand. “Easy Merle easy…” Glenn said gently stepping up to him. Merle shoved him back. “Stay out of this!” Merle snarled and slashed at Daryl again. Daryl jumped back both times, narrowly avoiding getting cut by the blade. “Merle, dammit! Stop!” He shouted. “Think what you’re doing!” 

Merle glared at him. “Don’tcha ever fuckin’ say I’m bein’ brainwashed again!” He snapped. “Ya know what, screw it, I’m headin’ back home! I never thought I’d see the day my own brother turned against me!” He turned and started to walk off, the stress however finally took hold and he passed out, falling to the ground. “He’s passed out!” Maggie said. “Fuck!” Daryl cursed and ran to his brother looking him over to make sure he hadn’t busted his head open or anything. “Glenn, help me get him in the car, we’ll take him to the prison with us. I’m not leaving him here and I don’t know where this Woodbury place is.” Glenn nodded and helped him get Merle into the car. They finished up gathering what they needed and headed back to the prison. “Carl, open the gate!” Daryl said and drove in once the gate was open. Carl quickly shut the gate and went to Daryl. “What’s going on?” He asked seeing Merle still passed out, leaning against Glenn. “He’s passed out Carl. I’m going to need your dad’s help.” 

It didn’t take long to get Merle into the cell block and laid down on a cot, then Daryl sat on the other across the cell, keeping an eye on Merle. It was almost eight in the evening when Merle stirred with a groan. His eyes fluttered open. “Where in the fuck am I?” He muttered. “Glad you’re awake.” Daryl said gently. “What do ya want?” Merle asked looking at him. “You passed out. I didn’t know were Woodbury was so, I brought you back here.” Daryl told him. “Passed out…” Merle repeated. He sighed a bit. “It’s the pregnancy, isn’t it? Milton says I’m perfectly healthy near as he could tell.” Daryl nodded. “Yeah, it’s the pregnancy, that can happen according to Hershel. He’s something of a doctor for us. It was the stress, and likely you turning around so fast.” Merle nodded. “I’m sorry Merle.” Daryl said gently and Merle nodded again. “Yeah, I’m sorry to baby brother. I coulda really hurtcha.” “You didn’t though.” Daryl promised. “You just rest, I’ll bring you something to eat.” Merle nodded. “Thanks Daryl.” Daryl stood and went to the cell door, he stopped and looked back at Merle. “You’re welcome. I’m going to leave the door open, if you want some privacy, just shut it.” Merle nodded. “Okay Daryl.” He said before laying his head back on the pillow. He sighed and looked around for a bit until Daryl returned with some food, and after eating it he smiled. “Thanks,” He said. “Baby liked that. Think I’m gonna rest Daryl.” Daryl nodded. “Okay, I’ll shut the door behind me. It’ll be unlocked so, just come out when you wake up okay?” When Merle nodded his consent, Daryl smiled and left, gently shutting the cell door and letting Merle rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Merle's 6th month of pregnancy and Merle wakes up at the Prison. He gets to spend some time with his brother. Can he get Daryl to see that he is happy? Or will Daryl still not trust this new love Merle has?

It was morning when Merle woke with a groan. He blinked his eyes and looked around. The first thing he saw was his brother setting in a cot on the other side of the cell they were in. “Ya still here with me?” He asked softly. “Of course.” Daryl said gently. “You passed out. Couldn’t just leave you there and, didn’t know where that Woodbury place is. Knew what you’d think if you woke up in here alone…” “Couldn’t leave me…” Merle muttered still groggy. “Why not? Ya done it before.”

“I had nothing to do with that, and you know it. It was me that made them go back to get you.” “Yeah… I know baby brother. I know.” Merle said softly. “I’m sorry Daryl. I shouldn’ta lost my temper like I did.” Daryl smiled. “It’s the baby. It’s messing with your emotions. Carol and Maggie both say it’s typical. How far in are you again?” Merle smiled now. “Taday should be startin’ my 6th month.” Daryl nodded. “Well, we’ll keep an eye on you and, when you feel more up to it, I’ll drive you back to this Woodbury place.” Merle nodded. “Alright baby brother.” He agreed. Daryl smiled gently. “So, are you hungry?” He asked. “I could stand ta eat a bit.” Merle answered.

Daryl smiled and nodded. “Okay. You rest then and I’ll be back with some food!” Merle nodded and sat up slowly. It seemed like with every day that passed, Merle got just that much bigger. Of course he knew that was his baby growing. He smiled gently as he rubbed his abdomen. He was happy and wished Daryl would be happy for him. Before Governor had gotten him pregnant, Merle had erased it all from his mind, the fact that he and Daryl actually almost did have a child of their own. He’d forced himself to believe that it couldn’t happen, that men couldn’t get pregnant, because he hadn’t wanted that pain ever again. But he knew Philip would never do that to him, would never take his baby from him, because Philip wanted a baby again. “Officer Friendly still around?” He asked gently. “Rick you mean?” Daryl asked then nodded. “Yep, he’s still around.” Merle nodded silently and Daryl smiled before leaving the cell to get them both something to eat.

Merle lay back to wait for Daryl to get back. He sighed to himself. How long had it been? Shit, he’d been in his 20s and Daryl had been a teenager… Merle knew it had been wrong. But, there was just no denying his father what he’d wanted. He’d gotten Daryl pregnant, both while a little scared had been overjoyed… that was, until the bastard found out. Merle cringed thinking back on that night. He never would forget those screams, Daryl screaming in pain. The yells for him to come and make it stop… and him knowing there was nothing he could do… he’d walked out that night and hadn’t returned. He’d heard the word on the street of the ‘Dixon boy’ that was beat and raped so badly by his own father that he’d lost the baby he’d been pregnant with. That’s when Merle had went back. Back to find Daryl had run off. After making sure the bastard never hurt anyone again, Merle had went out looking for Daryl.

Sure, Merle had been in a lot of trouble with the law before and since then. Drugs and alcohol ruled his life most of the time. Even after finding Daryl again. But the two never spoke about the baby, or their father. No reason to open healing wounds. But now, wounds had been opened and Merle felt partly responsible. 

Merle looked up hearing someone coming and sat up when he saw it was Rick. “Well hell!” He said trying to push his thoughts aside. “Yer lookin’ pretty good there Officer Friendly! Come on in, have a seat!” Rick smiled and stepped in, he sat across from Merle. “You’re looking pretty good yourself Merle.” He said gently. “Look Merle I know we got off on the wrong foot but.” “Say no more.” Merle said raising a hand. “I ain’t gonna cause y’all any trouble. Just glad ta know baby brother’s still alive! Been missin’ him!” “He’s missed you too. Nearly kicked my teeth down my throat when he found out about what happened in Atlanta. Made us come after you… you’d made it out though.” “Yeah.” Merle said nodding. “Man named Philip Blake, the Gov’nor, he found me… I’d nearly bled out. Saved my life he did.” “He the one that, knocked you up?” Rick asked noting Merle’s condition. “Yeah. Yeah he got me pregnant. A little girl.” Merle said smiling gently and rubbing his abdomen. 

Rick watched Merle for a time. “You plan on staying a while?” “I dunno.” Merle said shrugging. “Depends. On how I do, the baby, how I feel… I’m about six months in now. Gonna get harder ta do some things.” Rick nodded gently. “Yeah it will. Well, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you like. Daryl’s glad to have you back. He’s missed you.” “I’ve missed him too!” Merle said with a gentle smile. “I may not show it all the time, but, I love him. He’s my brother. My baby brother. We’ve had our moments but…” Rick nodded. “I understand.” He said gently. “Where’s the other cop?” Merle asked curiously. “He still around?” “Shane?” Rick asked then shook his head. “No. He’s dead.” “Oh.” Merle said gently. “He get bit? Eaten?” “No.” Rick answered shaking his head again. “No, I uh. He forced my hand and, I had to kill him. He turned, Carl put him down.” “Forced your hand?” Merle asked confused. “Yeah.” Rick answered. “Seems he and Lori got a little, close. And, he tried to kill me so that he could have Lori and Carl. That’s after we found out Lori was pregnant by Shane. I have a daughter and a son now. Her name’s Judith.” 

Merle thought on this a moment then nodded. “What about Lori?” He asked. “How’s she?” Rick sighed and looked down. “She’s... she’s dead.” He said softly. “We got overrun by walkers not too long after securing this place. Door was left open, bunch of them got in. Lori, went into labor. One of our ladies, Maggie, had to cut her open to get the baby and…” He went silent and shook his head. “She turn?” Merle asked in a soft voice. “No.” The voice that spoke wasn’t Rick’s. Merle looked up to see Carl standing at the doorway. “I shot her, before she could turn.” Merle looked at him. “I’m sorry Carl. That musta been hard.” Carl shrugged a bit. “Had to be done.” He said gently but he let out a small sigh. “Dad, Glenn and Maggie wanted me to come and get you, they need your help with something.” 

Rick stood. “I’ll be right there Carl.” He said gently then looked to Merle. “Get some rest. Daryl will be back in just a bit.” He said and walked out. Merle sat there alone for a moment and sighed to himself. Shane, dead? Lori, dead? He knew that had to be a hard blow for Rick and Carl. He shook his head and lay back down to rest and wait for Daryl to get back. He didn’t have to wait long as Daryl soon returned. “Hope you don’t mind deer chili.” Daryl said helping Merle to set up. “Nah, I can handle that.” Merle said and took a bite. It tasted pretty good. He smiled. “Not as good as mine, but, it’ll do. Thanks baby brother!” Daryl smiled. “You’re welcome.” He said nodding and picked up a second bowl of chili and started eating it. 

For a while they sat in silence, eating. It was Daryl who spoke and broke the silence. “So, this… Governor… you sure he loves you?” He asked with a curious frown. Merle smiled. “Yes baby brother.” He said nodding. “I’m sure he does. He says it, shows it. He’s very protective of me. Makes sure I get the proper care, makes sure I’m as healthy as possible and that the baby is healthy and growin’ and developin’ correctly. Didn’t want me to go on that supply run at all. Took me a lot of talkin’ to convince him that I’d be fine to go.” “But, he drugged you and all.” Daryl said in a gentle tone. “Merle, that bothers me. A lot!” “I know it does.” Merle said nodding. “It flat pissed me off at first. And I may have flown off the handle and I might have sucker punched him for it.” Daryl couldn’t help but laugh. “Might have or did?” He asked and Merle laughed. “ Alright, I did, happy?” “Yes.” Daryl said still laughing a bit. Merle sighed. “Nah, after I’d calmed down I, realized there couldn’t have been any other way. He knew me well enough by then to know if he asked, I would have knocked his teeth down his throat. He also knew what he was gonna have ta do.”

Daryl still didn’t like it. “I want you to know, I don’t like it. Not one bit. Merle, I just think he… could be playing with you. People that will so easily drug a person and get them pregnant.... No real good can come from that kind of person. I just, I want you to be careful! I can’t handle losing you Merle. When I found out they cuffed you to a pole and left you… I about went insane. I couldn’t help thinking… what if I… what if you’d died? You’re my brother, and… I love you Merle. And I can’t lose you.” “Yer not gonna lose me baby brother.” Merle promised him. “I ain’t goin nowhere fer a while. Have a feelin’ I ain’t gonna be feelin’ up ta goin’ too far fer a while.” He smiled and rubbed his abdomen then ate a bit more. “Philip loves me, and I love him. I know ya don’t like it, all I’m askin’ is, give him a chance. Try ta accept it. Fer me.” Daryl sighed as he ate, several minutes went by until he spoke again. “I’ll try.” He agreed. “For you, I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask.” Merle said gently with a small smile. He sighed. “I know this has opened a lot of deep wounds.” He said gently and Daryl looked at him. “And I’m sorry fer that. I didn’t mean ta hurt ya with this. Daryl, I’d…” “Tried to forget.” Daryl finished for him and nodded. “I know. I have too. Thought I had, for a while. Then, one of our people came up pregnant…” “Lori.” Merle said nodding. “Yeah, Rick told me what happened.” Daryl sniffed and even though he wasn’t pregnant and thanks to his father, he likely could never get pregnant again, he gently rubbed his own abdomen. “You don’t know…” He said sniffing. “You don’t know the pain he put me through that night. The beating… the… the rape… I lost her.” He clenched his eyes tight. “He took her from us Merle.” 

Merle nodded. “I know.” He said gently. “I came back fer ya then, remember? You’d already left. I killed him ya know. Had to… wasn’t about ta let him continue livin’ and possibly hurt someone else.” Daryl sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “I want to meet this guy.” He said gently. Merle nodded. “Alright. When I feel up ta goin’ back, you come with me. I’d like ya ta meet him. Then, maybe you’ll see.” Daryl sat his now empty bowl off to the side and sighed. “Maybe.” He said gently with a nod of his head. “I want you to stay here for a while though. Just… I need you Merle. You’re my brother, and… I’ve missed you.” Merle smiled. “I’ve missed you too baby brother.” He told him and sat his own bowl aside. “Why don’tca show me where to take these and ya can show me around the place? What ‘bout that nigga that lost the key ta the cuffs in Atlanta? He still around?” Daryl shook his head. “T-Dog? No. He died about the same time as Lori did. He was trying to save Carol. She did get away, but… walkers got him.” “Damn.” Merle said gently. “Yeah.” Daryl said nodding and stood, he helped Merle to his feet.

It took Merle a moment to get to his feet, but he managed it with Daryl’s help. “Thanks baby brother.” He said as he let Daryl lead him around to where he could drop off their bowls. He looked around. “Yeah, I can see why y’all stayin’ here.” Daryl smiled gently. “Safer than being out there with the walkers.” He said nodding. “That I have to agree with.” Merle admitted. He loved Daryl he really did. He was just sometimes horrible at showing it, but he knew Daryl knew he loved him… and that there was no one that would ever love him like Merle did. Merle often made sure Daryl knew that. He followed Daryl around the prison cell block, he’d been in prisons before… it wasn’t anything he didn’t expect. He followed Daryl outside to look around. “Actually a pretty neat setup y’all got here.” He said watching Daryl go to the fence and stab a walker in the head.

“It works.” Daryl agreed. “Going to have to go out hunting sometime though, going to be needing some meat eventually and hunting is about the only way to find any.” Merle nodded and took a stick by the fence and stabbed at a walker then he groaned and suddenly curled a bit, holding his abdomen. “Fuck.” He whispered. Daryl watched him and was to his side instantly. “Merle? What is it?” He asked worried for his brother. “I… I don’t know…” Merle answered honestly. “F-felt like a… a contraction…” He forced himself to straighten and walked around a bit, and soon the pain eased off. He breathed a sigh of relief. “Maybe we should get you to Hershel.” Daryl suggested. “It’s too early for it to be contractions…” “Hershel?” Merle asked frowning. “Who’s that?” Daryl smiled gently. “Our closest thing to a doctor.” He answered. Merle seemed to consider this, he nodded. “Yeah, that may be best. It’s eased off now though.” 

Daryl nodded. “Come on, we’ll go talk to Hershel.” He led Merle into the cell block and to Hershel’s cell. “Hershel, can we talk?” Hershel looked up then set up. “Of course Daryl, come in. Who’s this?” “This.” Daryl said gently clapping Merle on the back. “Is my brother, Merle. And, well… he’s pregnant. We was out taking care of some walkers at the fence and he had a pain, said it felt like a contraction.” Hershel stood and stepped over he started checking Merle out. “How bad was it?” He asked gently, running his hand along Merle’s abdomen. “Not real bad.” Merle said shaking his head a bit. “Felt like all my stomach muscles were tightened, strained a bit.”  
“How long did it last?”   
“Bout… maybe a few half a minute, until I started walkin’ around. Then it quit.”  
“Only the one?”  
“Yeah, so far.”  
“How far in are you in your pregnancy?”  
“This should be my 6th month.”  
Hershel nodded. “You sir, will need to take it easy.” He told Merle and Daryl. “It’s a normal thing, nothing to be concerned on, unless it gets more painful or frequent or doesn’t go away when you walk or do other light activities. What you felt was normal for your condition. It’s called a Braxton Hicks contraction, and while it is a contraction. It does not signal labor, your baby isn’t being forced down from it’s position, and you’re not going to dilate. Your body may however start to form an area probably between your uh… you know… the man parts and your anus, that’s where the baby should come out. It will sort of mimic a woman’s vagina. After the baby is born, it should all return to normal until you have another baby.” “So it wasn’t something I did, I didn’t hurt the baby?” Merle asked, this was one of his true fears. Hershel smiled and shook his head. “No. You didn’t hurt the baby. I will caution you, at this stage in your pregnancy, you need to take it easy or you could. Do not be lifting anything really heavy, no moving heavy furniture and I wouldn’t operate anything heavier than a standard on road vehicle.” 

Merle nodded his head. “Thank you.” He said rubbing his abdomen gently. “She’s my first. Don’t want to lose her.” Hershel chuckled. “I’m sure you don’t. Bringing a baby into this world is going to be scary, I won’t lie to you, but… congratulations Merle.” “Thank you again.” Merle said and looked to Daryl. “And thank you.” “You’re welcome Merle.” Daryl answered. “Come on. I know someone who might be able to fix you up some good tea to sip on. Might help you relax.” Merle nodded gently. “Okay, baby brother.” He said with a smile. “Lead the way!”

As Merle’s 6th month progressed, he was getting steadily bigger, his chest had gotten larger, forming small breasts, they might fit a B cup bra now, if he was lucky. Not that he ever intended to find out. And he often got bad cases of heartburn, Hershel said that was a sign the baby had a lot of hair. He was also starting to gain more weight. This too was natural, though they all made sure he kept an eye on it and didn’t get too big too fast. On occasion, he would still have bouts of morning sickness, usually either really early morning, or mid-evening and sometimes both, but those times were rare. He continued to occasionally have the Braxton Hicks contractions but they always disappeared after a minutes or two and they were never concerningly painful.

Hershel kept an eye on Merle, and did routine check ups, to ensure that the baby and Merle were still doing okay. The only major trouble that Merle was having right now was, he was very emotional. He missed Philip but also didn’t want to leave his brother, not yet at least. Merle had just gotten back to Daryl, and he wasn’t ready to leave him just yet. He may not act like it but he did really love Daryl. He always had. He was the only one, in his mind, that would ever truly love Daryl. That’s why he refused to go home to Woodbury, to Philip. He couldn’t leave Daryl again. He’d left him more than once already and each time Daryl had gotten hurt in some way, this most recent hurt, had been his own doing. Merle knew his pregnancy was hurting Daryl and he wished Daryl could be happy for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip must cope with Merle's not being there. He hatches a plan to get Merle back home!

They say the second trimester is usually the easiest one. And for Merle that statement was proved to be true as his sixth month progressed into his seventh. The baby was making him gain weight, and he still occasionally had those annoying tightening sensations that Hershel had called Braxton Hicks. Once in awhile he’d have a strange craving for something. The worst part of it was his emotions. More than once had he broken down into tears over absolutely nothing. That was the annoying part of it all. Another part Merle had to admit to hating was the damn heartburn every time he ate or drank something. It didn’t matter when or what, it happened. Even sometimes when he wasn’t eating anything at all. The absolute best part however, was he was feeling increased movements from the growing baby.

As the days went by, Daryl watched his brother get steadily bigger as the baby inside him grew. He almost wished that was his baby, at least they could have their little girl back. Did he love his brother in that sense? Perhaps and perhaps not, if asked he couldn't really answer, but he did want their baby back. He’d wanted her back since the day she’d been taken from them. He knew of course, that could never happen. No… Merle had found someone, and though Daryl still didn’t like the thought, Merle seemed to truly believe that the man loved him. Daryl just hoped, for Merle’s sake, that Merle was right. Because if Daryl ever found out that this Philip was playing on his brother’s feelings and emotions… Daryl would put every single one of his arrows into the man’s head.

It was late in the evening during the first part of Merle’s 7th month of pregnancy, he and Daryl were laying in the cell visiting when Merle felt a sudden uncomfortable pressure, this one much different from the Braxton’s. He smiled and placed his hand to his abdomen. Daryl looked at him concerned. “Another Braxton?” He asked gently, he and Merle had been rather active that day so he was concerned that it may have been too much. “No.” Merle said smiling. “The baby’s kicking. You want to feel her?” Daryl hesitated only a moment before going over to Merle and gently laying his hand on Merle’s abdomen, after a few moments, he felt it. A tiny pressure against his hand. He smiled a bit. “Wow…” He said gently and looked at Merle. “She uh, going to be a lot like her daddy Merle.” Merle smiled. “I hope so.” He said nodding. “Or like her uncle Daryl.” Daryl smiled and turned a bit red, blushing. “I’m nothing special.” “Ya are ta me!” Merle told him gently. “Ya always have been! Always will be. Ain’t no one ever gonna love ya the way I do Daryl.” Daryl smiled, he’d heard it lots of times. “I know.”

Back in Woodbury, Philip was pacing in his living room. He just knew something had to have happened, otherwise, Merle would have been back long before now. He had Merle right where he wanted him. He knew he should never have let Merle go alone on that supply run, not with him being pregnant. Philip looked up as some of his men knocked on the door. “Yeah, come in.” He said and stopped pacing when the men he’d sent out, led by Martinez, came in. “Did ya find him?” Philip asked quickly. “No sir.” Martinez said shaking his head. “But found his car in a nearby town.”  
“Town deserted?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“No sign of Merle?”  
“No sir, sorry… we did find something interesting though.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yes sir, a prison. Not far from here, there are some people living there, could be he got attacked by some biters and took off running.”  
“A prison?” Philip seemed to consider this information, running it over in his mind. “How about you take me and show me where this prison is hmm?” “I can do better than that.” Martinez said gently. “Oh?” Philip asked, interested. “How?” “Got two of their people. A girl and guy, I think they might be a couple or something.” Philip smirked a bit. “Take me to them!” He ordered and followed Martinez to where Maggie and Glenn was, they’d been separated and Glenn had been beat by Martinez and some of the other guys. Philip went into Maggie first. “Well, hello there gorgeous.” He said striding over to her.

Maggie looked up at him, she didn’t speak, she just glared. “What do you want? Who are you and where are we?” “You my dear are in Woodbury. It’s a town I run. And, I only want one thing… do you happen to know a Merle Dixon? He’ll be about seven months pregnant now.” “Merle?” Maggie asked gently, frowning in thought. “Yes… I know him.” “I thought you might.” Philip said nodding. “So, he’s back as this prison then?” “He’s with his brother.” Maggie answered, not really saying no but not saying yes either. “Ah, so he managed to find his brother while on his supply run… How’s Merle doing?” Philip sounded genuinely concerned but Maggie eyed him suspiciously. “Pregnant, said you and he are lovers… he loves you, and trusts you… he’s made sure we all know that.” 

Philip nodded to Maggie’s words with a smile. “Yes, and I do love him.” He said nodding. “Very much. He’s been one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.” “And yet you don’t seem to worried about him. If it were me, I’d be out looking for him as long as he’s been gone with him as pregnant as he is.” Maggie said sharply. “I have a town to run, I can’t just leave them, that’s why I sent out some of my men to look for him. And, they found you. I didn’t even want Merle to go on that supply run. Tried to talk him out of it in fact. He wouldn’t hear of it. Now, enough chit chat. I really hate to do this, but… I’m going to need to you um… remove your shirt…” “What!?” Maggie asked suddenly very self aware. “Why?” “So I can look you over… make sure you’re safe to stay here. I’m sure a pretty young lady like you doesn’t want to stay at a prison all the time, not when I can provide you a home, plenty of food, medical… But I have to know you’re safe. Standard procedure.”

For a good while, Maggie said nothing and did nothing. She didn’t think she liked where this was going, but she knew Rick had rules and standard procedures as well so, she complied and removed her top. “Bra too!” Philip said and Maggie frowned shaking her head. “No.” She said with a glare. “Come on, I need to make sure you’ve not been bit or scratched! Biter’s can bite through things like bras and you could be covering it up. I’ve seen it before.” “Biters?” Maggie asked. “That’s what you call them? We call them, walkers.” She sighed but slowly removed her bra, though she only let him see enough to see that she hadn’t been bit or scratched anywhere before covering herself up. Philip chuckled softly. He looked back at Martinez, who was watching with interest. “Martinez, is the other one clean?” He asked and Martinez nodded. “Yes sir.” He said gently. “Good! Let’s get this young lady to him then.” He said and took Maggie, holding her shirt and bra, to Glenn and shut them in the room together. “Maggie!”Glenn said pulling her to him once they were alone. “Did he…” Glenn went to say but Maggie shook her head and started putting her bra and shirt back on. “No. He barely even touched me.” Glenn nodded. “Okay…” He said gently and as soon as she was dressed again, he kissed her. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Philip smirked to himself, he now had leverage in case the prison group didn’t want to let Merle come home. He was sure Merle would tell Daryl things, and he had an idea that Daryl would be pissed and likely come after him, or not let Merle come back to him. He had to be prepared for anything. Martinez watched Philip. “What do you have in mind sir?” “Getting my Merle back!” Philip answered with a smirk. “And, you plan to use them two to do that?” Martinez asked with a frown. “If that's what it takes.” Philip answered nodding. “You don't think Merle will leave his brother? Even knowing he's carrying your baby?” Martinez asked confused. “He's going to talk, his brother likely won't want him coming back… May give me and him some trouble.” “But… Merle would be able to talk his brother down, wouldn't he?” Martinez asked frowning more. “He may be able to.” Philip said nodding. “But if he's like Merle, he can be a bit of a hot head. I don't want to risk it.” Martinez simply nodded.

Back at the prison, Merle and Daryl was working the fence again. They had to keep on it because the walking dead was starting to figure out… There was plenty of fresh food inside the metal mesh fencing. Daryl kept an eye on his brother, making sure he wasn't over doing it. Merle had an advantage though, he had the blade contraption that he could use on the walkers. And he smiled watching as Merle plunged the blade into the walker's heads. “Doing okay Merle?” He asked occasionally and the response was always the same. “Don't worry about me, we got these sons a bitches ta deal with. I'm fine.” Just before he plunged the blade into another walker. Daryl chuckled and took out another walker with the pole they'd been using. “Alright brother.” He said with a smirk. It didn't really take long for them to get the walkers taken care of and Merle and Daryl started walking around the fencing, checking for more. 

Merle's belly was getting steadily bigger, and he smiled and rubbed it occasionally. He sighed happily as he walked with Daryl, though he missed Philip very much. He knew he was going to have to get back home, but he didn't want to leave his brother and Daryl wasn't wanting to leave his group. Merle and Rick were still on sketchy terms, but things seemed to be getting better. He didn't speak for a long time, then after stabbing a stray walker back behind the prison, he spoke as he cleaned his blade. “Daryl, I've been thinkin’ of namin’ her Cheyenne. After the girl we had taken from us. Would that be okay?” Daryl smiled gently at him. “Yes.” He said nodding. “I think that would be perfect. Make me a promise? I still don't like it but, promise me no matter what, I can see her once in awhile.” “You're her uncle Daryl.” Merle said gently. “Of course you'll get to see her!” Daryl smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” He said gently and sighed. “I still wish she were ours instead.” “I know baby brother.” Merle said nodding his head in understanding. “I know.” 

Philip had gathered a group and headed to the Prison, he had to see Merle, he was worried about him and hadn't seen his lover in a long time. He hated not having Merle in his arms every night. Plus, he knew Merle needed his touch, he was the only one who could truly control Merle. After all, Merle was so damn needy for the Dominant ways that Philip showed him. He smirked, watching Merle from a distance. He was alive at least, and okay. He smirked a bit seeing the belly on his lover, and knowing that Merle internally hated how she had come about but also knowing there was nothing Merle would do about it but have her and them raise her, and he would continue to get Merle pregnant, they would replenish the world with humans again and raise them to breed more and kill out every damn biter that walked. “He's alive.” He said mostly to himself. “And he needs to come back to me. He will come back to me!” He was already forming a plan to get Merle back to him and he smirked. 

It had been so long since Merle had felt his lover's arms around him, he missed them, he wouldn't lie about that. Every day at the prison was the same it seemed like. Get up, eat breakfast, kill the biters at the fencing, eat lunch, kill more biters, maybe take a nap, eat dinner, kill more biters… They seemed to be coming in greater numbers and more often for whatever reason… And then go to bed. Maybe play a board game with Carl or Daryl occasionally. It just wasn't like at Woodbury where he felt he actually had a purpose for being there. Back home, he had people to watch over, here all he had really was Daryl. The rest could handle themselves. Back home, he worked side by side… in a manner of speaking… with Philip. Here, he and Daryl kept mostly to themselves and kept the biters back from the fence. Back at home, he was loved and respected. Here, he was loved by Daryl and maybe respected by him, but no one else; especially not the leader, Rick Grimes. Not that that bothered him in the slightest. Rick was a cop after all and Merle hated cops. He wanted to go back home, he wanted Daryl to go with him, but Daryl refused every time the subject was brought up. “You know I can’t leave Merle.” Daryl said every time Merle brought the subject of him staying with Merle at Woodbury came up. “They need me, I’m the only tracker they got.” That usually settled it, because right now, Merle didn’t want to leave his brother behind. He was sure the others were just using Daryl. Well, except maybe Rick’s boy Carl; the boy was still quite young yet, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t being taught to him. 

It had been almost a week since Maggie and Glenn left for their supply run and they hadn’t been back. “Betcha they got smart.” Merle said to Daryl as they once again killed off some biters at the prison’s fencing. “Probably ran inta some of Woodbury’s bunch, and decided ta go there and stay! Can say as I’d blame ‘em!” He looked up as Rick came out to see how things were going. “Well, want can we do fer ya Officer Friendly?” He asked with a small grin. “I just wanted to check on you guys, and see if either of you have heard from Glenn or Maggie.” Daryl shook his head.”We was actually just talkin’ ‘bout them!” Merle admitted. “ Told baby brother here that I’m willin ta bet they run inta some of Woodbury’s people. Martinez often goes on small runs throughout the week, it’s possible they met up. He’s a good talker, mighta conned them inta goin’ and checkin’ the place out.” “They wouldn’t do that without telling me.” Rick said shaking his head. “Maggie wouldn’t do that to her dad or sister. No, something’s wrong, I’m sure of it.” Daryl frowned a moment in thought. “You don’t think they ran into some walkers do you?” He asked sounding concerned, that was after all, a possibility and a big one at that. “I don’t know Daryl.” Rick said with a sigh. “I hope not. Don’t know how I’d tell Hershel and Beth if that was the case.” Daryl nodded. “I know. We’ll keep an ear out. Who’s at the gate right now?” “Carl.” Rick answered and glanced that direction. “He wanted to and I told him that’d be fine just to be careful.” Merle smiled gently and glanced over at the gate, where Carl was currently taking out a couple biters that had come to see where the fresh meat was. “He’s grown inta a fine lookin’ kid Grimes.” He said with a slight smirk. “I’d keep an eye on ‘im. No laws apply now, an a lotta people know that… don’t wanna see him hurt by anyone.” “No one’s going to hurt him as long as I’m alive!” Rick said shaking his head. “He and Judith are all I got left… and I’m going to do what I can to keep them alive and safe and you can mark my words on that!” Rick smiled at Carl when he waved and went over to him. “I still betcha Maggie and ole Glenn is at Woodbury!” Merle told Daryl as they headed back to the prison cells. “I don’t know.” Daryl said with a shrug of his shoulders.

As the month progressed, Philip was getting steadily restless without Merle. He needed Merle’s ass again. He needed to get some frustrations released and only Merle could provide that for him. He came up with a plan. He would go to Woodbury and he would take Maggie and Glenn with him, he would use them as a sort of trade off. The Prison group could have their supply runners, when he got Merle and ONLY when he got Merle! Philip sent Martinez out to the Prison to offer the trade. “Just make sure you bring my Merle back!” He told Martinez before he left. “Yes sir.” Martinez answered and drove off in one of the Woodbury supply vans. Philip smirked to himself. He would have his Merle back one way or another! He had to have Merle back! Only he could give Merle what he needed and only Merle could give him that sweet release that he was needing as well. He knew it was nearing the end of Merle’s seventh month, and he wanted Merle back home with him when the baby came.

Martinez made it to the prison with no trouble and smiled seeing a young teenage looking boy standing just inside the gate. “Hey, kid…” He called and Carl looked over to him. “Who are you?” Carl asked back. “Name’s Martinez! I think we got some of your people! Could I speak to the leader of your group?” Carl frowned and opened the gates for Martinez to drive in. He frowned a bit watching the man as he shut the gate. He took the radio his dad had given him and spoke into it. “Dad, there’s a man that wants to see you… says his group might have two of ours… could be Maggie and Glenn.” “I’m on my way son!” Rick answered and he left Judith whom he was feeding, with Beth and made his way outside. “Hello. I’m Rick Grimes, this is my son Carl. What can we do for you?” “Martinez, I come from a place called Woodbury, about 5 miles away from here. I think you have one of our men and I think we got two of yours. Our leader, the Governor, wants to make a trade. Your two in exchange for our one. Should be a pregnant man named Merle.” “Yeah, he’s here. And nothing’s stopping him from returning to Woodbury but himself. See, he just found his brother and he’s not really wanting to leave Daryl. Daryl isn’t wanting to leave the group, he’s the only tracker we have. You should have our Glenn and Maggie am I right? I’ll tell you what, you bring them back here, alive and well… I’ll bring Merle out and he can decide if he wants to go back, or stay here with his brother!”   
“I don’t think you understand Mr. Grimes. I’m not to return to Woodbury without Merle.”  
“And I’m not sending him until we get our two back and since you don’t seem to have brought them along, that puts us at a standstill.”  
“Mr. Grimes, you don’t know what The Governor is capable of…”  
“Are you threatening me?”   
“Of course not, I’m merely saying, The Governor will do whatever he finds necessary to get Merle back home, where he belongs.”  
“Where he belongs? That makes it sound like this Governor thinks he’s some sort of property.”  
“I never said…”  
“Go back to your Woodbury, bring Maggie and Glenn back here, then we’ll talk! Until then, we have nothing more to say!” With that being said, Rick ruffled Carl’s hair and turned away, walking off. Carl shrugged at Martinez and opened the gate to let Martinez leave the prison, he closed it back when the man had left. 

Martinez knew Philip would be none too happy and he was right. “I fucking want my Merle back!” Philip snarled. “I told you NOT to come back without him!” “I know sir.” Martinez said gently. “The leader of the group is well, sort of willing to do a trade.” “What do you mean sort of?” Philip asked frowning. “We bring their two and he’ll bring out Merle and Merle will have to choose, you or… his brother.” “He’ll choose me! Only I can give him what he needs.” He was one hundred percent sure of that. “And I will, just as soon as I have him in my arms once again!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle's 8th month of pregnancy, his body is changing and he has to make a choice, return home to his lover, or stay at the prison with his brother.

Merle smiled as he worked with Daryl at the prison, though he was seriously missing Philip and had just entered his eighth month. The baby was weighing on him now but he was happy to be carrying Philip's baby. His body was changing, preparing itself for the coming baby. An area was slowly forming between his legs between his package and his anus, much like a woman's vagina and yes it hurt like hell at times. His breasts had gotten bigger as they filled with milk for the coming baby. That was also becoming problematic because now, his breasts would leak occasionally and he didn't know how to stop it from happening. He had seen at Woodbury, some husbands partake in nursing from their wives to help encourage the milk flow and help reduce leakage accidents. There was just one problem with that. He wasn't with his lover. He was with his brother and there was no way he could ask Daryl to do it, and Carl was too old of a kid. Plus he didn't want Carl to fall into that if he could help keep him from it. It was Beth who came up with the idea first and she'd went to Rick to discuss the issue with him. After much talk and discussion, Rick agreed and instead of fixing his baby daughter Judith a bottle, he allowed Beth to take her to see Merle.

“Merle, can I come in?” Beth asked, holding Judith to her as the baby girl whimpered hungrily. “Of course darlin’.” Merle said gently as he rested in his cell. “What can Merle do fer ya?” “Well, we've all been talking about your little issue with leaking milk. And we've come up with a solution. Judith here does well with formula, but she'd do better on breast milk. So…” “Y’all want me ta feed her.” Merle said catching on. “What does Rick say about it? I won't do it without his okay.” “Well, it took some talk but he agreed to at least let you try it and see how she does. She’s never taken a breast before.” Beth told him in a kind manner. Merle seemed to consider this, the baby did need breast milk. So, he nodded. “Very well. Leave her with me for a bit, I’ll feed her then get her back ta Rick.” He said gently. Beth smiled and nodded. “Thank you so much Merle.” She told him and handed Judith to Merle before turning to leave.

Merle smiled and held the baby girl to him. “You are gorgeous!” He said gently. Daryl smiled standing in the cell doorway watching them. Merle was going to make a good dad. Nothing like their father… “I’m gonna have a little girl myself soon.” Merle told Judith as he lifted his shirt up and positioned the little girl near his pregnancy enlarged breasts. “Eat up princess! There’s plenty there for ya.” He helped Judith latch onto one of his nipples and winced a bit as she immediately started to suckle. It stung some at first as he felt the milk being drawn from him, plus he seemed overly sensitive in the area around his nipples. He smiled holding her to him while she fed and covered her up by pulling his shirt down over her. “You’re going to be a good father.” Daryl said stepping in. Merle looked up at him and smiled gently. “I hope yer right.” He said gently. “I wanna be… I don’t wanna be like…” Daryl smiled and nodded knowingly. “You won’t be. Do you want to know how I know that?” “How?” Merle asked frowning, he winced occasionally. “Because… we are nothing… like him!” “Neither of us has ever had kids before either.” Merle countered. “No, that’s true, but… we know what it’s like so we know what NOT to do.” Merle smiled at him and for a moment, he was quiet. “Thank you Daryl.” He said gently.

Several minutes passed and Daryl sat across from Merle. He still didn’t like this thing with Merle and this Philip guy, it just wasn’t setting right with him. The man had drugged him, had sex with him tied up, and God only knew what else… probably hit him… it just didn’t settle and Daryl was honestly scared for Merle. “Merle…” “I know.” Merle said nodding. “I know yer concerned. I know yer worried about me, and I understand that and I’m okay with that. All I want is fer ya ta at least give him a chance. Sure,he’s done some… questionable things. Yes, he did drug me. I can’t and won’t deny that. And he has tied me down and… had his way with me, I’m not going to deny that either.” 

“Has he ever hit you?” Daryl asked. “I just want you to confirm it. Has he ever… hit you?” Merle glanced down his shirt to check on Judith and sighed. “One time. But… BUT… I had it coming!” “What’d you do?” Daryl asked barely moving his lips and Merle could tell this knowledge pissed his brother off. “Told ‘im no. No one tells ‘im no.” “What’d you tell him no about?” Daryl asked, his temper rising. “‘Bout lettin ‘im fuck me doggy style.” Merle answered honestly. “He was just tryin’ ta help me overcome what the bastard did ta me Daryl. I just… wasn’t ready and…” 

“Did he do it anyway? After he hit you?” “He didn’t. We braced at the edge of the bed with both of us standin’ up. An’ honestly, he didn’t really hit me, it was more of a slap.” “Where?” Daryl asked gently. “Where’d he slap you?” “Just across the face. He didn’t really hurt me. It stung a bit but… nothin’ overly bad… AND he’s NEVER hit me or slapped me since.” “You’re not lying to me?” Daryl asked concerned. “No. I’m not lyin to ya. Hell, I’ve hit him harder than he did me before. When I first found out what he did… Milton told me not to but I went to his place and punched him, hard as I could. Right in the face. I wanted ta kill him that day.” He smiled feeling Judith pull away from him and he lifted his shirt and pulled her up over his shoulder. “Daryl, can ya get me a towel?” 

Daryl smiled and went to get what Merle asked for, quickly returning and setting back down while Merle adjusted the towel and started patting and rubbing Judith’s back gently. “I know ya don’t like it Daryl. But he really is tryin ta take care of me, especially since I got pregnant.” “Has he ever made you say the forbidden word?” Daryl asked softly. “Not even suggested it!” Merle promised him. “You’re not lying?” Daryl asked and Merle smiled when Judith let out a tiny burp. 

Merle chuckled and felt Judith curling up against him so he repositioned her, wiping her tiny mouth and let her snuggle down into his arms. “No.” He answered his brother after Judith had gotten settled. “I’m not lying. He’s never once suggested it. I don’t think I could if he did ask…” Daryl nodded gently. “Okay… I still want to meet him though. I just… I want you safe Merle.” “I know.” Merle said nodding. “And I am safe.” He winced a bit, shifting position some as he felt a sharp pain down between his legs, between his balls and his ass. It hurt when the birthing place opened, he knew his body was just preparing itself for the baby, but it didn’t make the process hurt any less. There was times he felt like he was going to cry from the sharp pains. “You okay? Braxton?” Daryl asked concerned but Merle shook his head. “Nah, my birthing canal is starting to form.”

Merle had done some reading up on their family history and found out just how the birthing and labor process would work. First the extra gene in his body, and no doubt the virus that caused people to become zombies when they died, would allow him to get pregnant. He’d read stories called ABO’s where people were considered Alphas if they were Dominant, Beta’s if they were in between and Omega’s for the males that could carry and birth babies. But he knew that wasn’t the case in his family. There was no… ‘creature inheritance’, it was just how his family had always been. 

After getting pregnant, his body basically would behave like any normal pregnant person’s, until later in the pregnancy. He found out that the gene inside them formed a sort of chamber when a man had sex with a male for the first time, much like a womb. There the baby would grow and at about the eighth month, the birthing canal and birthing entrance would form, that’s where the baby would be born, once the baby was born the birthing entrance would close slowly over a period of two to three months and would have to be monitored closely as it did so. The newly formed womb and birthing canal however would remain from then on, allowing the male to carry just like a woman did. Merle knew it would be a long and painful process but, he would gladly do it, for Philip.

“Want to come with me baby brother?” Merle asked in a soft voice so he wouldn’t wake Judith who was now fast asleep in his arms. “I have ta deliver a certain sleepin’ baby to her dad.” He smiled gently as he stood. “Yeah, sure I’ll come with you!” Daryl said nodding and stood. He walked with Merle to take Judith back to Rick. “How’d she do?” Rick asked gently. “Amazin’, though I gotta admit, it’s a bit uncomfortable feelin’. She’s been burped as well.” Rick smiled. “Thank you Merle. I mean that.” Merle nodded gently. “Yer welcome. Gettin’ kinda tired. Think I’m gonna lay down fer a bit.” 

“You go rest Merle, please.” Rick said gently. “Daryl can wake you when it’s time to eat.” Merle nodded gently. “Alright.” He agreed and went back to lay down. He grunted and winced in pain both from the birthing entrance opening and from the baby deciding to kick at just the same moment. He groaned and rubbed his abdomen gently. “Easy baby.” He said gently. He sighed gently, he knew Daryl wasn’t happy with what he’d been told and he knew it was likely only going to get worse… if Daryl heard Philip call Merle his little pet, or bitch… he knew Daryl would be pissed and likely attempt to attack Philip and he really didn’t want that. Not at all. 

Daryl watched in the direction his brother went and sighed softly. “He’s being abused.” He said in a soft voice but knew Rick heard him. Rick frowned and stepped up to him. “What do you mean?” “The bastard’s hit him… tied him down and fucked him… forced him onto his knees… drugged him and forced him into getting pregnant. He’s abusing my brother.” “Daryl, you can’t prove that. There is a um, lifestyle that…” Rick went to say but Daryl cut him off. “Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know about it… But I just… can’t…” He shook his head. “No. He’s forcing this.”   
“Daryl, your brother used drugs isn’t it possible that…”  
“I’m aware of that Rick… but no! Absolutely NO! There is no way Merle would allow himself to get taken advantage of like that, unless he didn’t know it was happening.”  
“Daryl, if he’s drugged…”  
“No Rick!” Daryl shook his head hard. “No! I know when my brother’s being hurt! I think he’s afraid of this guy!” Rick frowned a bit. “You really think so?” He asked in a soft and gentle manner. Daryl nodded. “Yeah, I do. I just hope I’m wrong. I’m gonna go check up on him.”

As the month progressed, Merle became increasingly restless. He was starting to have a waddle to his walk and often walked around with his hand on his lower back, just like most heavily pregnant people did, he now understood why women held their backs when they were close the their due dates. The baby weighed heavily on the back. He enjoyed time with his brother but today, there was something just… not right in the air. He wasn’t sure just what it was but he didn’t like it. He found out what it was about mid-day, when a vehicle pulled into the Prison walls. He frowned seeing Milton get out followed by Philip. He smiled and looked to Daryl. “That’s him baby brother!” He said sounding excited. “Come on! I want you to meet him!” He led Daryl over.

“Ah! There you are Merle!” Philip said smiling and held his arms out. Merle smiled and went to him, hugging the man he truly believed loved him. “I’ve missed you!” He said gently. “But, I couldn’t just up and leave my brother either. I just found him love. Daryl, this is Philip Blake. He’s my lover and the father of my baby.” He rubbed his abdomen with a fond smile. “Hello Daryl.” Philip said nodding his head at Daryl.

For several moments, Daryl didn’t speak, he was looking the man over, sizing him up. “You drugged my brother!” He said shortly. “I’ll not deny that. I did drug him and I did get him pregnant.” He saw Daryl’s jaw tighten, a sign that meant his teeth were clenched. “You’ve tied him up and had sex with him!” Daryl said shortly. “I won’t deny that either. I was just a game we was playing at the time, plus… he sorta made me mad.” Philip admitted. “You made him let you take him on his knees after he specifically TOLD you he couldn’t and wouldn’t do that!” Daryl said getting angry. 

“It wasn’t like that baby brother.” Merle interjected. “He didn’t make me, not that time. I did it willingly.” “The fact remains that you felt like you had to after telling him you couldn’t!” Daryl said heatedly. “Daryl,” Philip said in a gentle tone. “I love your brother. Now, I won’t deny getting him drugged up and having sex with him which resulted in pregnancy. I won’t deny tying him down one day and fucking him. I won’t even deny fucking him on his knees. But the only part that was truly forced was the drugged sex.” It was a lie of course, the tied down fucking hadn’t been entirely consented to. “But you did it!” Daryl snapped. “After he told you no!” 

“Relax baby brother.” Merle said calmly. “It’s okay. I love him so, I’m willing to do it for him.” Daryl shook his head. “I don’t believe that Merle.” He said gently. “After what you’ve been through, what I’ve been through… I don’t believe you would willingly let it happen!” “I did Daryl.” Merle said trying to reason with his brother. “You really need to come back home Merle.” Philip said gently. “I need you home, and… honestly. You need to be resting. You are very nearly due now. Daryl, you can come to if you like.” 

Daryl was silent for a time. “Hell no!” He answered. “And Merle can stay here with me if he wants to!” Merle sighed. “Phil’s right Little D. I need to be home, at Woodbury where my doctor is.” Daryl looked at him. “You’re seriously going to just… leave me?” He asked frowning. “Not that I want to Daryl…” Merle told him in a gentle tone. “It’s… I’m just trying to think of the baby and what would be best for her. You can’t deny it, a prison… especially during the apocalypse is no place to try to have and raise a baby. You’ve done seen what can happen.” 

There was another several minutes of silence and finally, Daryl sighed. He knew Merle was right. “You uh… you will bring her to see me?” He asked looking heartbroken. He couldn’t leave Rick but didn’t want to leave Merle either. “Of course I will.” Merle answered with a nod. “Now, don’t give me that look baby brother, it’s for the best really.” 

“Why so he can tie you down and fuck you again?” Daryl asked sounding hurt and angry. “No!” Merle said sharply. “Because I love him and my doctor is there and I need to be with him for when she comes!” “And because he knows he’s my little bitch!” Philip said simply. “Ain’t that right Merle?” Daryl growled and hit Philip in the jaw hard. “Merle ain’t no fuckin’ bitch! And if I find out you’ve hurt him again… I’m going to find this Woodbury, and I’m going to murder you! Are we clear!? By the way? Where the hell are Maggie and Glenn?” 

Philip fell back from the force of the hit. He rubbed his jaw and growled but stood. “I will send them within the week! Merle, it’s time to go!” Merle looked down. “I wish ya could just accept this Daryl.” He said softly. “I can’t. Not after him admitting to hurting you.” Daryl said in a soft tone as well. “I guess… this is… goodbye, for now…” Merle said looking away from Daryl, a tear in his eye. “Yeah…” Daryl answered. “I guess so.” He swallowed a lump in his throat. “Well…” Merle said and turned away. He took a shaky breath and wiped at his eyes, damn baby emotions. “Goodbye then… little brother.” He started to walk off. 

Daryl watched him go and sighed, he too wiped at his eyes. “Yeah… goodbye Merle.” He too turned and walked away. It wasn’t like Merle had never left him before, so why did now seem so much harder? Merle turned back toward Daryl once at the car, finding him already almost to the cell block doors. He sighed and got into the car. He watched Daryl enter the cell block and wiped a tear away. “He doesn’t understand Merle.” Philip said gently and patted his leg. “Let’s go Phil.” Merle said simply in response. Philip smiled and took Merle back home.

Once they were back at Woodbury, and in Philip’s home, Merle met a side of Philip he’d not really seen before. “Philip.” He said gently. “I don’t want to hear it Merle!” Philip said before shoving Merle down onto the bed. He got on the bed as well and kissed Merle roughly before slapping him. Merle gasped in surprise. “You belong to me Merle!” He snapped and slapped Merle again. “You left me here, wondering if ya were okay, afraid of the possibility that a biter may have gotten ya! Do ya have any idea how scared I was?!”

Merle recoiled and tried to back away, this scared him. “Phil… I’m… I’m sorry I…” He tried to say but was slapped again and he whimpered and started shaking. “On your knees bitch!” Philip ordered. “No...please no… not tonight… not with ya angry at me…” Merle practically begged him, he was horrified. Philip growled and hit him in the chest making Merle roll to his side, and grab his chest coughing. “Phil… Phil please…” He choked out but Philip rolled Merle to his knees and jerked both of their pants down. “No… Phil please.” Merle was practically begging him. He was honestly scared of the man. For once, he truly thought Philip was really going to hurt him, and that scared him.

Philip smirked as he got in behind Merle. He leaned in and started kissing at Merle’s entrance, his tongue grazing along the skin between Merle’s balls and and ass, he chuckled finding the vagina like opening. Merle arched with a loud moan that he had no hope of keeping in. He panted a bit, that area was so sensitive. “Fuck…” He whispered as Philip continued licking at the area. It was almost too sensitive. “Ph-Phil… fuck… Please…” 

But Philip didn’t stop, in fact he focused on the area with his tongue. “Got yerself a nice little pussy now, don’t ya bitch?” Philip asked as he licked the birthing entrance. The words made Merle tense up but he didn’t say anything other than to curse again. Philip continued this for a bit longer before flicking his tongue against Merle’s balls then dragging it up to his ass in one long lick that made Merle arch and curse again. 

“Don’t arch like that Merle.” Philip cautioned. “It’s hard on ya and on the baby. Now, get ready… okay? Yer brother struck me Merle…” These words were even worse than the others. He’d heard this kind of thing before and it truly scared him. “But, seein’ as he didn’t come along… seems yer gonna haveta take his place!” Merle’s eyes went wide and his heart rate sped up. “No… Phil… don’t… please… don’t be like him… I told ya what he’d do… please Phil… don’t be like this…” 

“Merle,” Philip said soothingly. “Shh… hush now. I’m only doin’ this ta help ya. We gotta get ya over yer fear an this is the only way ta do it.” Merle shook and closed his eyes, a small whimper escaped his throat. He wanted to believe Philip’s words, and usually he would but there was something different about tonight, something Merle didn’t like. Philip didn’t give Merle time to finish working out in his mind what was about to go down before he positioned Merle on his knees and elbows, helping him to brace before lining up and bucking his hips sharply.

Merle barely had time to even think and he let out a pained cry as Philip entered him dry and began immediately bucking and thrusting into him. “That’s a good bitch! Take my cock! Ya take what yer brother isn’t here ta take!” Philip snarled viciously as he pounded himself into Merle at a brutal pace, ripping pained cries out of the man. After a bit of this brutal pace, in which Merle started to bleed pretty badly but not dangerously, Philip stopped and pulled out so that only the head of his cock was inside Merle.

Merle was left panting and sobbing in pain. “Fuck ya!” He snarled. “Ya bastard! Fuck ya!” Philip slapped him in the back of the head. “Shut up! Bitches don’t talk while being mated!” He reached a hand down and around Merle’s body to grip his cock and he started stroking him slowly, making Merle let out a soft moan. That at least felt good, amazing in fact and soon, with the firm stroking Merle found his hips moving slowly, trying to get more. “Fuck… Phil… Oh fuck…” 

Philip chuckled and continued stroking Merle, now moving his hips in a slow manner, being more gentle with him. “Do you like it this way Merle?” He asked gently and Merle nodded, moving into the motions and moaning softly. “Y-yes… yes Phil…” He answered softly. “You want more” “Yes Phil, please… just… not too hard. Oh Phil…” “How much do you want it Merle?” Philip asked softly, kissing the back of Merle’s neck as he rolled his hips in time with his stroking. 

Merle moaned and his hips rolled, trying to get a little bit of a faster speed. “I need it.” He said in a hushed voice. “Please Phil.” “How much?” Philip asked. “A.. a lot…” Merle answered and moaned, shuddering as his hips bucked a bit. “Please.” “That’s it Merle… tell Daddy how much you need this.” And Merle closed down almost immediately. His entire body stiffened. “No… do not…” He said sharply. “Never… use… that word! That word is forbidden!” 

Philip growled, Merle knew better than to backtalk him. He bucked his hips. “Wasn’t gonna make ya say it! Now, I will! Say stop Daddy and I will!” He began his rough brutal pace again. “N--no!” Merle snarled defiantly but cried out when Philip continued bucking and thrusting into him hard. “Say it Merle! You know you want to be a good little boy for Daddy. Tell Daddy to slow down and he will.”  
“I ain’t sayin it!”  
But Philip got even rougher with him and held his hips in place as he bucked and thrust hard and deep inside him, causing Merle to cry out in pain. “S...stop!”  
“Not until you say it properly! Beg Daddy to stop!”  
“I ain’t fuckin’ beggin’ ya!”  
“Then that means ya really like this! Beg me dammit! Beg yer Daddy!”  
“I ain’t beggin!” Merle snarled and arched when his prostate was hit. He let out a loud moan. He knew he was bleeding again and sobbed in pain, still trying to fight back on what Philip was asking. “F...fuck… S-stop… s-stop Da…” He caught himself, he couldn’t… wouldn’t say that word. 

Philip nodded as he continued. “Yes… That's it..say it... say it and I'll take it easier on ya, ya little bitch.." He laughed, knowing he was tearing Merle down in almost every way, and he loved that! He loved manipulating people. He bucked hard, and thrust his hips in deep inside Merle. He could feel Merle sobbing in pain under him. “N...no...oh fuck… ow shit!” Merle soon doubled over from a sudden Braxton contraction, his inner walls clamping hard down onto the thrusting man inside him and Merle curled around his abdomen, at least… tried to and he sobbed hard. “D...Da… ow fucking hell… Da… Daddy… please… ow… y-you have to stop… please… please stop Daddy.” 

Philip laughed in triumph and slowed down considerably, he gripped Merle’s dick and started gently stroking him again. “That’s Daddy’s good, good little boy!” He cooed into Merle’s ear only to chuckle when Merle hung his head and buried his face into the mattress of the bed, trying desperately to hide the sobs that came out. Merle’s mind was in a spin that made him physically dizzy, or was that blood loss? He wasn’t sure but something sure was. 

“That’s Daddy’s good little baby boy.” Philip cooed playfully. “That’s it baby…. Sing for your Daddy baby boy!” He laughed as he continued his pace until he got close to his own climax. Merle was using the pillow now to try and muffle the cries, but he knew Philip could still hear them, cries that were mixed with soft moans as the man stroked him to his own climax. “Damn ya!” Merle cursed after his moan. “Fuck ya, ya bastard!” He panted hard and was sobbing. He’d been forced to say the forbidden word He and Daryl had swore against using that word, ever again. But, he had to say it. He curled around his abdomen until the contraction ended. “Are you okay?” Philip asked softly as he stood and started to clean up. “Fine…” Merle said shortly and sniffed. “ ‘m fine! Had a Braxton Hicks contraction ‘s all.” He curled up a bit, trying to rest. As bad as it was, he knew now he would never be allowed to call Philip by his actual name, it would always have to be Daddy, and he wasn’t sure he could do that.

It was the first time that Philip had shown Merle his dark side, and now that it was out, Merle knew he would most likely see it more often, and that scared the hell out of him. He didn’t like this new Philip. Not one bit, but after it was all said and done, and both had found their releases, they still ended up falling asleep together, curled up in each other’s arms. Merle happy that he was back home with Philip, even if Philip had gotten rough with him, he’d deserved it. “ ‘m sorry Phil.” Merle whispered once everything had settled down. “I know baby boy… but remember, you can’t call me Phil now. I’m Daddy, remember?” His tone was light and gentle. Merle sighed and nodded. “Yes sir….D...Daddy.” He sniffed and sighed, nuzzling against Philip’s chest and sighed. “Get some sleep Merle.” He said gently. Merle nodded and sighed, “Okay… D…. D-Daddy..” He stuttered a bit, but got the words out, before allowing his eyes to close.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle enters his ninth and final month of pregnancy. And he learns more about his lover.

“You absolutely CAN NOT be doing shit like that anymore!” Milton said sternly to Philip the next day when Merle didn’t wake up. “He’s in his ninth and final month of pregnancy starting today! Treatment like what you gave him last night could harm him and the baby! I cannot stress this enough! Do you want to lose this baby?” 

“Of course not!” Philip said shaking his head. “Ya know I love this baby and Merle! How dare ya even suggest…” 

“Then act like it!” Milton snapped. “He ain’t a dog, he ain’t a bitch, and he damn sure ain’t a toy for you to fuck!”

“I lost my temper last night. I was worried about him. Anythin’ coulda happened to him! And yeah, maybe I got a little rougher than I shoulda but…” 

Philip didn’t get to finish his sentence, Milton shook his head and overrode him. 

“But nothing! When he wakes, I want him brought straight to me! I want to look him and the baby over again with my proper equipment! Just to ensure they’re both okay!” 

“Alright, alright… I’ll bring him over.” Philip resigned with his hands in the air. He hated being over rode by his own people, hated it with a passion but, he did have a baby to worry about. 

Milton nodded. “I’ll see you when he’s awake then.” He said packing up what few things he could bring with him. “I mean it Governor, bring him straight to me!” He left the room without another word.

Philip glared after him, he looked at Merle and leaned in to kiss him gently. 

“Merle, Merle love wake up for me please.” 

“ ‘m awake.” Merle muttered sleepily. “Barely.” Philip smiled. 

“Good, Merle… I’m sorry I got so rough last night.” 

“Yeah, I know ya are. Ya only did’t because I scared ya, right? That what yer gonna say?” Merle asked as he slowly opened his eyes. 

“Well, yes because it’s true. Merle… I thought somethin’ awful had happened to ya.” Philip said in an gentle tone.

“Somethin’ awful did.” Merle muttered quietly. “Ya proved ta me what Daryl was tryin ta tell me, on’y I was to damn blind ta see it.” 

“Oh?” Philip asked with a frown. “What’s that Merle?” 

“Yer just like my father!” Merle said shortly. “Ya think ya got me where ya want me… because ya got me pregnant don’tcha? ‘M carryin’ yer baby so I gotta stay here. I’m tellin ya once an fer all. I ain’t nobody’s bitch!” 

He winced and curled up a bit, a hand to his heavily swollen abdomen and he panted. 

“What, what is it Merle?” Philip asked concerned. 

“ ‘s alright, she just kicked is all.” Merle promised. “Hurt though.”

“Can I feel?” Philip asked and Merle shrugged moving his arm some.

Philip laid his hand on Merle’s abdomen to feel the baby and smiled when she kicked against his hand. “She’s gonna be strong, like her daddy Merle.” 

Merle couldn’t help but smile. “Hope so.” He said gently. “Guess, I best get up and dressed, Milton says ya haveta have me over there first thing.” 

“Yeah, that’s what he said.” Philip said nodding, then crawled over Merle and kissed him before moving his kisses to Merle’s neck. “And we’ll go see him, after I get somethin’ from ya.” 

“Phil, not taday, please?” Merle asked gently, his eyes practically begging. 

“Merle, ya no longer can call me Phil!” Philip said sharply. 

“Fuck do ya mean!?” Merle asked jerking his head away, which wasn’t smart as it made him lightheaded. 

“It’s Daddy now.” Philip said in a stern tone. 

Merle’s lips went thin. “Fuck no.” He said. “I ain’t doin it!” Though he whimpered when Philip slapped him. 

“Ya will or else!” Philip snapped. 

“Whatcha gonna do if I don’t?” Merle asked heatedly. 

“Gonna give ya a reason to!” Philip answered and kissed down Merle’s neck to his chest, he smirked and pressed a kiss to one of Merle’s sensitive nipples and gently began sucking and biting gently. 

Merle shuddered and let out a soft sound. “Ph-Phil…” He whispered. “Y-ya don’t… wanna…” 

“Daddy!” Philip said gently and bit on Merle’s nipple, making Merle wince. He continued sucking firmly and hummed softly when Merle’s body offered up breast milk. 

He heard Merle’s groan and smirked as he drank greedily. He pulled back and swallowed the last little bit, chuckling. 

“Well now, that tasted pretty good. Ya got some on the other side?” He leaned in and started sucking on that nipple, humming when it offered milk as well. 

Merle let his eyes close. If he did that, he could imagine he was back at the prison with Daryl, feeding Rick’s little girl, Judith.

After a bit, Philip pulled back and chuckled. “Did ya enjoy feeding Daddy yer milk Merle?” He asked. 

Merle didn’t respond. He opened his eyes and glared at Philip. “Stop callin’ yerself that! Ya ain’t…” 

“Ya called me that last night Merle, that makes it good and solid! And I expect ya ta call me that from now on!” Philip said as he kissed down to Merle’s swollen abdomen and lower.

“Hmmm.” Merle couldn’t help but let out a hum of pleasure as Philip’s lips hit the base of his cock. “Phil…” 

“Daddy!” Philip corrected before placing a kiss to Merle’s cock head. 

Merle wet his lips and let out a soft moan. “Phil…. Oh…” 

“Daddy!” Philip corrected and took Merle’s cock head into his mouth, licking around it and sucking lightly. 

Merle was just so sensitive and he let out a moan. “Phil…” 

“Daddy!” Philip snapped pulling back long enough to speak and he slapped Merle’s dick, making Merle cry out in pain. 

“Never…” Merle snarled. 

“Daddy! Merle say it!” Philip snarled. 

“NO!” Merle retorted and kicked at him. “Not gonna say it! That word is forbidden!” 

Philip growled and moved in, but Merle couldn’t have expected what he was about to do, and Merle arched and let out a cry of forced pleasure as Philip’s tongue lapped at his sensitive vagina like opening where the baby would be born. “Ph.. Phil… fuck… Phil…” 

Philip looked at him. “Sensitive there, aren’t we Merle?” 

“Y-y-yeah.” Merle panted out. 

“Uh huh… I know!” Philip said nodding before moving in to lick at the vagina like opening again. 

Merle whimpered and shifted, trying to move away. It felt almost too good, and sort of hurt at the same time. To sensitive, way too sensitive. “Ph-Phil… stop… please… hurts… t- too sen...sen...oh fuck!” 

Philip slipped his his tongue in further. 

“Fuck, fuck… Ph-Phil… I...I can’t… too much….”

Philip pulled back. 

“Call me Daddy and I might stop!” He said with a smirk and returned to licking. 

Merle arched and twisted, writhing around, trying to get away from the tongue that was torturing him. “Ph-Phil please… fuck… st-stop… too much… ow… too much… can’t do it… sto...oh… oh… ow… please…” He cringed feeling Philip’s finger enter his ass. “N-no… Please… ow ow ow… stop… it’s hurtin’…” Merle whimpered and tried to get away.

A sharp slap to his dick made Merle cry out in pain as Philip pulled back again. 

Merle panted and shook. “Please… just… take me ta see Milton.” 

“Is that how we ask Merle?” Philip asked and slapped his cock again. 

“I ain’t sayin’ it so ya can forget it!” Merle snarled but this only warranted another cock slap which made him cry out in pain.

“You will say it!” Philip said gently. “One way or another! I own you Merle Dixon! Get on yer knees!” 

It was a direct order and Merle knew that Philip expected him to follow it, problem was, Merle didn't want to follow it. He'd swore he would never say that name again… And yes, Philip had got him to say it last night but he wasn't going to today. Reluctantly, he rolled himself onto his knees.

Philip smirked and slapped Merle's ass, making Merle gasp in surprise. Philip slapped his ass again. 

“I’m yer Daddy Merle! And you will address me properly.” 

“No!” Merle snarled. “I won't! I'll let ya spank me, fuck me, whatever ya want ta do; but you're not getting me to say that word!” 

Merle had never shown Philip his more stubborn side but he would now because he did not want to call Philip Daddy, he had not called another man Daddy since his drunk ass abusive father had forced him to. He hated saying that word. 

It was now that Merle realized, Daryl was entirely right. This man didn't love him, he was just using him to get his baby girl back. That thought alone nearly broke the stubborn life hardened man. He had truly thought Philip loved him and now he realized he'd been wrong. Daryl had been right, and that hurt. He whined as Philip spanked him, his mind barely registering what Philip was saying to him.

Philip spanked Merle until his ass was red and tender, before unbuckling his own pants and pulling them down. He grabbed some gel from the bedside table and slicked some of it down on his cock and worked some up into Merle's ass before pressing into him making Merle moan softly, drawing the elder Dixon back from his thoughts. 

“Say it Merle!” Philip ordered. 

“No… Oh Phil!” 

Philip rolled his hips and Merle arched with a moan. “Say it!” Philip ordered.

Merle refused up until he felt Philip press against his prostate, the sensation made Merle arch, gasp and let out a loud moan. 

“Please.” He said softly, but Philip merely chuckled and rolled his hips again as he reached down under Merle and gave him a firm stroke. 

Merle let out a loud moan. 

Philip laughed and brought Merle to the very brink of an orgasm before stopping all movements.

Merle panted and moaned with need. “Please Phil.” He said softly. 

“Call me Daddy!” Philip ordered. “Then, I'll let ya have yer release.” 

Merle let out a small sob, he hated being made to hold off. It was too much like his father. Philip had promised him he wouldn't do this to him, but he was. “Phil…” 

“Merle.”

“Please don't make me do this, Phil.”

“Merle, I’m only tryin’ ta help ya.” Philip said gently. “Wouldn't ya love ta see our little girl come running in, wrap her arms around yer neck, or mine… And say ‘Good morning Daddy!’ All sweet and innocent like? But she can't do that if you're afraid of the word.”

As bad as it was, Philip was making sense. Merle sighed. “If I say it, do ya promise to let me finish off?” He asked softly.

“Of course Merle.” Philip said nodding. “But, ya must continue to do so… Get in the habit for our daughter.” 

Merle didn't say much, other than whine in discomfort. He shifted a bit. “D-” Merle nearly choked, caught himself and sighed then tried again. 

“D-Daddy…” He clenched his eyes tight and sighed, shaking a bit. “Sorry…” He whispered looking down.

“Good boy Merle!” Philip said gently. Merle sighed. 

“Thank you… D-Daddy.” He said gently, it still left a sour taste in his mouth, but if it was for their daughter, he would do it. 

He was willing to do anything for her. 

Philip smiled and stood with a smirk as he got dressed. “Get up!” He ordered. “Get dressed!” 

The order confused Merle and he whimpered some. “But… Ya promised…” 

“I said get up and dressed!” Philip ordered. “I am well aware of my promise ta you, and I will keep it, but I never told ya when! Now do as Daddy says!” 

Merle whimpered and then looked at him a moment. “What about Milton?” He asked in a soft voice. 

“Dontcha worry ‘bout him…” Philip said gently and kissed Merle’s lips. “Daddy will take care of him. Now, do as you're told!” 

Sighing, Merle stood and slowly dressed, whimpering a bit as he had to move his still hard cock out of the way of the pants zipper. The outline was very prominent against the pants he had put on. 

“Now, we'll go see Milton.” Philip said gently and took Merle’s hand, helping him out of the room. 

Merle sighed, but remained silent. No one would ever know just how hurt he had been by the man he thought loved him. He whimpered a bit as the movement of walking, rubbed the fabric of his pants against his hard cock, and it was sensitive so it made it all worse. 

Philip helped Merle out of the building and toward Milton's place.

Merle watched as they walked past different people, his hard cock visible in an outline inside his pants. 

Once, Martinez came over and smirked. “Damn he gets hard!” He said rubbing a hand against Merle's crotch. 

Philip slapped Merle’s hand away when he went to stop the man from touching him. “No no Merle, let him feel! Ya like that Martinez?”

“I do.” Martinez acknowledged rubbing Merle more firmly causing Merle to shudder and moan softly.

“Stop.” Merle said through gritted teeth then moaned out when Martinez squeezed a bit. “Please…” 

Philip smirked watching. “I think he likes that Martinez.” He said chuckling. “Go ahead, feel his cock as much as ya want, just don't make him cum. I'm the only one allowed to do that. Aren't I baby?” He asked Merle.

Merle growled then moaned and arched a bit. “Y… Yes Phil…” He said finally.

Philip growed and hit the back of Merle's head. “Answer properly!” He snapped and Merle recoiled a bit. 

“Yes sir.” He answered softly. 

“That's not right Merle.” Philip said shaking his head and while Martinez was rubbing his cock, Philip stepped in behind him, slipping his hand into the back of Merle’s pants and rubbed his fingers against the vagina like opening.

“Oh fuck!” Merle cursed and arched. 

“Ya like that baby?” Philip asked. “Ya like him rubbing yer cock baby? Answer appropriately.” He rubbed Merle more vigorously.

Merle shook and whimpered, his hips bucking a bit. “Y… Yes.. D… D…” he shook his head. He wouldn't… He… He couldn't. 

Philip hit him again. “Say it right!” 

Martinez slipped his hand into Merle's pants and curled his fingers around his already very hard cock, he started stroking him. 

Merle arched and moaned. “Answer him right Merle!” He ordered and it became apparent that Philip had told at least some of the people here what he was going to do. 

Merle shook and whined and moaned from the pleasure. “Y… Yes d… D… D-oh… Oh… Daddy…” he was so close now but the instant the word was out, both Philip and Martinez stopped and pulled back, leaving Merle on the edge of a hard orgasm. 

“Good boy Merle!” Philip said chuckling as Martinez patted Merle's crotch gently.

Merle refused to speak. His mind was spinning out of control with emotions. And honestly, he wished for once, that he was back home with his brother. 

“Come on.” Philip said gently. “Let's go see Milton.”

Milton however, was standing in the doorway, having watched it all go down, he growled at Governor. “I said he was to be brought straight to me!”

“He was,” Philip said in a gentle voice. “We got held up by Martinez.”

“Yeah.” Milton acknowledged. “Yeah. I saw the whole thing. You're starting to piss me off with this Governor. When I said bring him straight to me, that's what I meant! Not force him to stand out in the middle of the street and let Martinez feel him up! Merle, get up on the table please. I want to look you over!”

Merle did as told, getting up on the table and laying back with a soft groan. He kept his eyes averted from Philip while Milton rubbed the cool gel on his belly and began to check the baby out. He focused on the screen, seeing his baby girl moving around, even sucking her tiny thumb. “My baby.”

“Yes Merle.” Milton said with a nod of his head. “Your baby girl. She's very active, and resting pretty low…” He looked at Philip. “My suggestion, keep him on bed rest until the baby’s born.” 

“I can't.” Merle said shaking his head. “Got too much ta do around here!” 

“Merle,” Milton said in a gentle caring manner. “You need to rest! That baby is resting low and you've just started your ninth month, while the baby can be born safely, it's not advisable for you to be overly active and risk an early labor, we want this baby to wait until it's closer to time at least.”

“So how active are we talkin’?” Philip asked curiously. 

“Honestly,” Milton said looking serious. “I'd say no more than getting up to go to the bathroom, setting up to eat, and maybe walk around a bit simply to stretch his legs. And certainly none of this other shit you've been pulling with him lately!” 

“So what does this mean for anythin’ sexual?” Philip asked.

“No Governor!” Milton said sharply. He knew he was treading on thin ice with the Woodbury leader, but if they wanted the baby born safely, he knew Philip had best do as he suggested. 

Male pregnancies were rare and more dangerous even in the best of times, but more so in the Apocalypse. 

“Now, Merle,” Milton said in a gentle tone. “It's been a while since I’ve seen you so, I need to look you over. Take your shirt off for me please?”

Merle did so without a word.

Milton checked him over, nodding occasionally as he checked Merle’s heart and lungs, then his ears and throat and eyes. “Everything looks good there. Now, please take your pants off so I can look at you down there. Just to make sure you look okay.”

Merle looked at Philip then sighed and on Philip’s nod, he stood and slowly pulled the stretchy maternity pants down, his hard erection jutting out and he looked away, embarrassed. 

Milton looked at Philip and growled. “I said no!” He snapped as he felt of the erection, making Merle stiffen and let out a soft groan. “Easy Merle, I'm just checking.” 

Merle shuddered with the lightest touch until Milton felt further back and he winced and shifted, making a somewhat pained grunt.

Milton frowned. “Lay back on the table!” 

Merle did, still not speaking, and spread his legs a bit. 

Milton nodded looking over the opening. “Your body has adapted to the pregnancy, making a way for the baby to be born. That's a good thing. Let me guess, it's very sensitive in this area?”

“Yeah.” Merle acknowledged. “Sometimes too much so!”

“That's to be expected.” Milton said. “Let me get a warm cloth and wipe it down, keeping it clean is vital right now since that's where baby will be coming out.” He got a warm cloth and gently began to wipe the vagina like opening, noticing how Merle winced and shifted.

Once Milton was finished he looked at Philip. “Do not mess with that!” He instructed. “I know it will be tempting but don't! Unless you're wiping it with a soft warm cloth to clean it. And I want that done twice a day in the morning and before he goes to bed.”

Philip nodded. “I’m sure I can handle that.”

“And no setting down in water Merle, not right now at least. I want that to stay clean and you know even with the purifier on the water, I still don't fully trust it.” Milton cautioned. 

Merle nodded. “Okay.” He agreed. “She doin’ okay then?” 

“You and her are both doing great! She’s turned correctly, so that’s a great sign in itself.” Milton said gently with a nod to ease Merle's mind. “Just listen to me, do as I say and we shouldn't have any problems.” 

Merle nodded, he felt relieved, he'd been worried about that, what with being away from Philip as long as he was. Still, he missed his brother. 

“And a few more things.” Milton said as he helped Merle off the table so he could get dressed again. “Keep track of the baby's movements, kicks, shifts things like that. Keep moving but don't over exert, I want you resting as much as possible!” 

Merle nodded. “Okay.”

“And you!” Milton said rounding on Philip now. “The most sexual I want you to do as soon as possible, is let him have his release! Holding it is not good at this stage!” 

“Very well!” Philip said nodding as he helped Merle dress. “Thank you Milton.”

“I mean it Governor!” Milton said as they walked out of his office. He sighed. 

Merle had really had no idea how Philip could be, and he was finding out, and that could put Merle under stress he didn't need right now.

Merle gasped as they got back to Philip's place and Philip shoved him onto the bed and pinned his arms over his head. “See baby?” He asked gently, kissing Merle's neck. “Milton says you're okay. Now, Daddy never truly hurt ya, did he?”

“N-no…” Merle answered.

“No what Merle?” Philip asked rubbing a hand along the outline of Merle's cock. 

Merle arched a bit and hummed in pleasure. “No Daddy…” he whispered it but it was good enough for Philip. 

“Good boy!” Philip praised and Merle gave a small smile. 

‘So what happens now?” Merle asked softly almost scared.

“What do ya think happens now?” Philip asked, smirking some. “Milton said no sex, but he also said I had ta help ya get yer release. The way I see it, we only have one option.” He ducked his head down between Merle’s legs and kissed the head of Merle’s cock.

Merle laid his head back and let his eyes drift closed, he let out a soft moan. It was one thing he loved having done to him by Philip. The man was excellent at giving blow jobs and knew just how hard to suck and when.

Philip slid his lips down around Merle’s cock, sucking him firmly and licking him, moving his tongue in a circular motion. 

In Merle’s condition, it didn't take long until he was practically begging to be allowed to cum. And he gasped, arched and let out a groan as he shot his load into Philip’s mouth.

Philip took it all into his mouth, save for a few drops that slipped out. He moved up and kissed Merle deeply, almost roughly, and emptied the contents into Merle’s mouth. “Swallow!”

Merle did so without argument, it was nothing he hadn't done before. When Philip sat back, Merle turned his head and sighed. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome my beautiful one.” Philip said stroking Merle’s short hair. He moved his hand down to rub Merle’s belly. “Our little princess.” 

Merle couldn't help but smile and laid a hand on his own abdomen. “Yes. Ours. Can’t wait ta meet ‘er.”

“We should soon.” Philip said nodding. “You're in yer ninth month now so it won't be much longer. I want ya restin’ as much as possible, okay? Are ya hungry?”

Merle thought a moment. “Not really, but kind of. Pickle sandwich sounds good.”

Philip nodded. “Why don't ya rest? I will be right back with that sandwich.”

“Okay.” Merle agreed and rolled carefully onto his side, he curled up as best as his abdomen would allow him to and sighed.

“I love ya Merle.” Philip said and kissed him before getting to his feet.

“Yeah.” Merle said softly. “Me too.” He watched Philip walk out and sighed. “I just don’t know princess.” He said rubbing his belly and winced slightly when he felt his daughter kick him hard in the abdomen. “Easy sweetheart.” 

It didn't take long for Philip to return with the sandwich. He set the plate on the nightstand and helped Merle set up. 

Merle groaned a bit, it was hard to move and his whole lower body was sore and achy. He leaned against Philip for support. “Wish Daryl could be here for the birth.” He said taking the sandwich and biting into it.

Philip watched him. “Merle we need ta make some decisions about this birth. You're body has adapted perfectly for a natural birth. What we need to decide though is do ya want ta try ta have her normal or with the help of some medication?”

Merle was quiet for a time while he thought this over. “I want ta try without first.” He admitted. “What I really want is my brother here ta witness it as well. I want him with me.”

Philip sighed. “I can send Martinez over ta fetch him.”

“Ya won’t wanna do that.” Merle said wincing. He grunted as another kick hit, this time in the ribs. He coughed a bit an rubbed his side. “Easy, princess, easy on Daddy’s ribs.” 

Philip smiled. “I'm proud of ya Merle.” He said and kissed Merle’s cheek. “Ya said Daddy so easily just then.”

Merle looked at him then smiled. “I did, didn't I?” He asked and sighed, resting his head against Philip’s shoulder and resumed eating his sandwich.

After a few minutes, Merle spoke again. “As I was sayin’, ya won’t want Daryl here. He’s pissed at ya. He thinks you’re abusin’ me.”

“Ya tell him different?” Philip asked frowning.

“I did.” Merle nodded. “But I really don’t think he believes me. He’s mad cause ya had drugged me up ta have sex with me and ya hit me, and tied me up… Shit our bastard father used ta do. He don't like it.”

Philip thought a moment. “I'll send Martinez ta get him, we'll just have ta show him it’s not how he thinks it is.”

Merle nodded. “Please?” He asked. “I really want him here when she’s born.”

Philip nodded. “I’ll go tell Martinez.”

“He actually wants me there?” Daryl asked the next day when Martinez showed up telling him that Merle was asking for him.

“He says as the baby’s uncle and his brother, you have the right to be there and he wants you there. I’m not to leave without you, per your brother’s request.”

“Merle wants me there?” Daryl asked then looked back at Rick. He sighed. “Wait here!” He went to Rick and explain the situation. “He needs me Rick, I'll only be for about a month, maybe two while he recovers. But he’s my brother.”

It didn't take long for Rick to respond. “Go Daryl. We’ll be fine here.”

Daryl nodded. “Thank you Rick!” He said and went back to Martinez. “Give me just a few minutes to get my stuff!”

Martinez nodded and waited with the car.

Daryl gathered his things and headed back to the car. “Okay, I’m ready, let’s go! Been wantin’ to see this place anyway! Merle talked a lot about it when he was here!”

Martinez nodded. “Your brother is well respected in Woodbury. Then again, that could have something to do with his lover being the leader.”

“Yeah,” Daryl said with a frown and slight growl. “About that, what's he say about my coming to be there with Merle?”

“He agreed that as Merle is your brother, you need to be there with and for him.” Martinez said. He sighed. 

“What is it?” Daryl asked looking at the man.

“I don't know.” Martinez said as he drove them to Woodbury. “Sometimes I think Governor forget’s that Merle's not his slave or… Something.”

“Is he hurting my brother?” Daryl asked frowning. “What has he done to him?”

“I haven't personally seen anything, but… I know he's been doing something, I can tell in the way Merle acts around him. And… yesterday he… He sexually tormented Merle until he said something and I could tell Merle didn’t like it or feel comfortable with it.”

Daryl’s eyes narrowed. “What did he make him say?” He asked concerned.

“He made Merle call him… Daddy.” Martinez said.

Daryl glared out the window and an audible growl slipped out of his throat. “He'll pay for that! My brother calls no one that!”

“Just be careful okay?” Martinez said in a calm and gentle manner. “Governor is not one to be messed with, he can be dangerous, I've seen it myself.”

“He's not getting away with hurting my brother!” Daryl said angrily. “I suppose he’s been hitting him too?”

“I can't say.” Martinez said. “I've never seen him do it.”

Daryl was quiet for the rest of the ride and got out when they got back and inside. “Fuck. Damn y’all got a nice set up here.”

It had only taken a few minutes to get to Woodbury and Daryl had made sure to map out the way back in case he had to get Merle out in a hurry. “So, where would the Governor be?”

“Probably either at his place.” Martinez said pointing to the largest building. “Or still with Merle and Milton.” He motioned over to where the doctor’s place was. “He’s a damn good doctor for what we're going through in these times.”

Daryl didn’t speak but nodded and turned for toward the doctor’s office. He took a few steps away and stopped. “Thank you uh…”

“Martinez.” Martinez said with a smile. “And you're welcome.” He didn't mention that he'd felt Merle’s hard on. He didn't think it would go well for him and he watched as Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder and, carrying his bag on the other, headed to the doctor’s.

Daryl got to the doctor’s office and knocked, he didn't give the man time to open the door, he pulled it open himself and stepped in. “You the doc around here?”

Milton turned to see Daryl there. “I am yes.” He said nodding. “What can I help you with?”

“Daryl Dixon,” Daryl said shortly. “Where’s my brother?” 

Milton smiled. “Follow me. I'll take you to him.” He said and started to lead Daryl to Governor’s house. “Since he and Governor are in a relationship, he’s moved in with him.”

“Relationship?” Daryl said the word with a questioning tone. “I was under the impression they were close lovers.” 

“Well,” Milton said with a sigh. “They are, but, I get the feeling it’s more a one sided relationship than anything. He, Governor does things to Merle, things I’ve warned him about.”

“What kind of things?” Daryl asked. “Has he hurt him?” 

“Not that I’ve ever seen.” Milton said. “I’ve never found bruising on Merle.” He sighed and stopped in the middle of the road. “He seems to really love Merle, and the baby.”

Daryl stopped and turned to face Milton. “But?”

“But, Governor can be a, well a bit… Demanding. When he wants something, he’ll do anything he has to in order to get it. Look, I’m sure you already know he drugged Merle up and that's when Merle got pregnant.”

“Yeah,” Daryl nodded. “Merle told me about that. I’m not happy about it.” 

“He’s also tied him down and had sex with him that way.” Milton said as gently as possible, he figured Daryl would have the same temperament as Merle so he wasn’t wanting to anger him. “And… He got really rough with him night before last.” 

“Define rough.” Daryl said with a frown.

Milton sighed. “Merle had some bruising on his legs, thighs, bottom, and across his cheek… He bled some… The baby is fine, Merle is okay. I made Governor bring him to me as soon as Merle woke. He did. But, he’d uh… I caught them in the street, the man that brought you, Martinez, Governor was letting him touch your brother. Nothing serious, just rubbing him, that sort of thing. When I got Merle in and on the table, I always have him take his pants down so I can look his birthing entrance over. Governor and Martinez had gotten him aroused and just, left him that way. I told Governor to give him release.”

“Did he?” Daryl asked sounding angry.

“Yes, at least he had been sometime before I got to see him this morning.” Milton said. 

Daryl nodded as he and Milton started walking again. “He abusing Merle?” He asked.

“I haven’t seen any other signs of abuse other than what I have already told you, but I’m sure if there's something more going on, you'll find out. Just, don't make him mad. Please. I don't want to see either of you hurt. As a human, and a doctor.”

“Only one that’s gonna be hurt is Governor if I find he’s doing something to Merle.” Daryl said sharply. “I hear Merle hit him.”

“Yes.” Milton said nodding. “When he found out that Governor had drugged him and got him pregnant, but as the baby has grown, he's come to be okay with it, at least, he acts like it.”

Daryl nodded and stopped when they got to the door. “Thank you for being honest with me. That means a lot.”

Milton nodded. “If you find any reason to, feel free to come get me if you think he’s being hurt. This far in, any major trauma could seriously hurt him and the baby. I don't want that to happen.”

Daryl nodded as he knocked and waited for Merle or Governor to answer the door. It was a few minutes before the door opened. 

“Daryl!” Philip said smiling gently. “Sorry ta keep ya waitin’.”

“What was you doing to my brother?” Daryl asked as he stepped in without invitation. “Thanks for showing me the way here Milton.”

“You're welcome Daryl.” Milton said as he turned and walked off to his office again.

“Merle’s been askin’ for ya.” Philip said to Daryl once he had the door shut. 

“So I understand.” Daryl said shortly. “Where is he?”

“In the bedroom, layin’ down.” Philip said. “Follow me.”

Philip led Daryl to the room and Daryl smiled seeing Merle laying there resting. “Hey Merle, wake up.”

“ ‘M awake. Sorta.” Merle muttered softly and he looked up at Daryl and smiled. “Hey baby brother! ‘M glad yer here!” 

“Hey Merle.” Daryl said smiling and stepping over, setting his stuff down by the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Kinda tired.” Merle said with a smile. “Baby’s really startin’ ta take a lot out a me. Ya know I should be goin’ into labor soon.”

“I know.” Daryl said nodding. 

“Phil…” Merle started but was overrode by Philip.

“Merle. What have we discussed?” Philip asked.

Merle looked at him and shook his head. “I… I can’t Phil. Not in front of Daryl.”

“Merle…” Philip said looking at him with an arched brow. “I told ya I didn't care who it was, if ya want ta have our daughter be able ta come in and…”

“It's okay Merle.” Daryl said gently, he didn't like the tone in Philip’s voice. “Don’t get yourself in trouble on my account. I can take it, I already know what he wants. Say it of you have to.”

“Don’t have ta!” Merle said. “I do it cause…” he paused a moment then took a breath. “Cause if I'm scared of sayin’ it, our daughter will be too an’ I don’t want that.”

Daryl made a face that said plainly, he could understand that logic. “So, say it then.”

“D…” Merle started then choked up before trying again. “Daddy…” He shuddered some.

Daryl cringed a bit, but smiled at Merle. “At least you can do it.”

“You could too Daryl.” Philip said in a gentle manner. 

Daryl shook his head. “No! Not after what that bastard did to us! There's no way! Merle has a good reason, I… I don't… I… I can't… I won't.” 

“Try it.” Philip said. 

Daryl shook his head. “No!”

“It’s okay Daryl.” Merle said gently. “We don’t have ta be afraid of it any longer.”

“I’m not afraid.” Daryl retorted. “I just ain’t sayin’ it! Swore I’d never say that word again and I won’t. And I still haven’t forgiven you for drugging my brother up.”

Merle sighed. “It’s okay Daryl, really. I’m okay.” 

Philip smiled and kissed Merle.

Daryl watched as Merle kissed back. He huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

Merle nuzzled Philip. “I love you Phil.”

Philip cleared his throat. “Merle.”

“Daddy.” Merle corrected.

Daryl growled but remained quiet. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Walking Dead story... of all things it's with a man I can't stand... I HATE Governor with a freaking passion! This story is finally beta'd so I will repost each previous chapter with the beta'd version.


End file.
